Not everything is perfect
by Raven2194
Summary: Adam and Jenna are dating. They been together for a while now. They are together going through a lot of things. Chapter 29 was a mistake so it is up now
1. Dating?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi**

Today is Monday November 29. Couple days after break. I already have been on testosterone for about 5 months now and have gotten my top surgery around the same time. I walked to my locker to grab my books for my classes. My first four classes were so boring but now its chemistry my favorite class of the day. I walked in sat at my assigned sit.

"Hey cutie." I heard from behind me.

"Hey there." I said as I turned around smiling at Jenna.

"What are you doing after school today?" she asked me

"Nothing. Why?" I asked her smirking.

"I was only curious. " she said me.

"You look very gorgeous." I said.

"Hmm I think I like you. Are you selling tickets at lunch today?" She said asked smiling.

"Yeah what are you doing at lunch?" I asked her.

"I will be helping Becky out with something." She said.

"Okay sounds fun." I said smiling.

"Okay class quiet down." The teacher said.

When class was over I went to go grab the tickets for Romeo and Jules. I set up my station and waited for customers. Until I heard Jenna singing and helping Becky raise money for something but was ruining my time to get customers. I walked over there.

"Hey can you keep it down a bit so I can sell some tickets?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry but I think this is a better cause then the tickets for the play that provides gay relationships." Becky said.

"Can you help me out Jenna?" I asked her.

"I have to agree with Adam maybe we can quiet down a bit just to let him get some customers so they can at least have a show. We can wait to help out your charity." Jenna said.

"What? Why Jenna?" Becky

"It's not fair that your doing that to him but I'm not saying it's you its partly his fault." I looked at her confused. I thought my girlfriend was supposed to be on my side. If you're just realizing that Jenna and me is a couple that's okay.

"Okay I think you both need to figure this out for yourself." Jenna said walking off.

"Well she was no help but the only reason your really doing this is because of whatever is going on between you and Eli. It's not fair to the people that have been cast for them to not be seen in something they worked hard for." I said walking away.

I went to the rest of my classes for the day. I walked to my locker and saw Jenna waiting right there for me.

"I can't believe you put me in that position with Becky like that. You maybe my boyfriend but don't think I picking your side." Jenna said to me.

"Relax I wasn't telling you to choose me I was trying to ask you help me make a compromise with her." I said.

"Oh next time warn me." Jenna said.

"Why are you even friends with her?" I asked her.

"She is very nice and I made a lot of mistakes so I try to understand things a little better." Jenna said smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked her.

"Remember when we started dating at the end of May?" She asked me.

"Yeah that's when you were going through the aftermath with KC and Clare thinking you were dating Jake when you were really dating me." I said smiling.

"Yeah I remember the words you told me when we started dating and was about to have our first kiss together. 'Everything is going to be all right as long as you follow your heart because it will bring you to where you want to go'." She said smiling.

"Yeah I don't remember that but I do remember that kiss." I said smiling at her.

"Adam be serious!" she said.

"Okay I do remember that. That was when you were still having issues with KC and you didn't know if you wanted to stay with me." I said looking at her.

"If I didn't listen to you Adam I would probably be where I was with KC still." Jenna said.

"Yeah but he did helped you get to me." I said to her smiling.

"He did didn't he?" she asked me.

"Yeah, have you talk to him since he left?" I asked her.

"Yeah a little bit." Jenna said.

"That's good." I said smiling.

"You want to hang out?" She asked me pushing her hand on my chest.

"Yeah of course I would love to." I said pulling her a little closer to me as we kissed.

"Oh look at that PDA." We heard Alli say.

"What do you want?" I asked her smirking.

"You two want to go on a double date with Dave and I?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." Jenna said smiling.

"That sounds great. I heard you are having problems with Becky too." Dave said.

"Yeah but its no big deal." I said.

"Have you told Jenna about you get the rest of your surgery this winter break?" Dave asked me a little to loud but I don't think she heard him.

"No I was going to do that tonight." I said smiling as we walked behind them they were whispering about something. They both stopped right in front of us and I ran into Jenna because I was looking over at Dave while we talked.

"Why did you two stop like that?" I asked Jenna as I hold her so she wouldn't fall.

"You're getting the rest of your surgery and you didn't tell me yet?" she asked me.

"Yeah that is because I was going to tell you tonight. Why did you tell Alli?" I said to Jenna and asked Dave.

"I needed to tell someone the good news." Dave said.

"I think you could of waited until I told Jenna because of their girl talk." I said.

"Right I'm sorry dude." Dave said.

"When are you getting it?" she asked.

"Winter break." I said smiling.

"Are you ready to have an over protective girlfriend again?" Jenna asked smiling holding my hand.

"Yeah not really. You and my mom put together almost killed me. I had to have my brother and Dave hide me from you two when I sneaked out." I said laughing at her.

"Yeah that was great on how scared you were for them to see you." Dave said smiling.

"Why would you hide?" Alli asked.

"Right you were gone for most of the summer. Well she made sure everything was all right and made sure I was relaxing because of my stitches. It was great at first but then I was fearing for my life." I said smiling.

"Was he really?" Alli asked.

"He felled a few times and he jumped out a window because he thought they were near us or following." Dave said laughing.

"Let's just say I went to the hospital because I was scared of being smothered." I said.

"You are one strange kid." Alli said.

"Yeah people say that a lot." I said laughing.

"Can you guys tell me the story about your top surgery?" Alli asked.

"Yeah sure. I will give a quick summary of what happened that day." I said and she just nodded. "They knocked me out with this amazing stuff and when I came through I was a little drugged up still so I was saying weird things. I felt really sore a few minutes later. That's all that I really remember from my surgery." I said smiling

"You are definitely strange. Why are you dating him again?" Alli said and asked.

"He is so cute and I love how adorable he can get when we hangout." She said.

"Cute and Adorable. I'm more sexy and adorable. Oh and not forget I'm funny." I said smiling.

"Stop getting cocky Torres." Jenna said pushing her hand on my chest.

"I can't help it." I said smiling at her.

"I figure that." She said laughing.

We went to the dot to have a snack and shared a few laughs. When we were finished Jenna and I decided to go to my house and hangout. When we got to my house we went straight to my room.

"You know you are more sexy with your shirt off." She said smiling.

"I don't think so Jenna." I said kissing her and pushing her on my bed.

"You are such a gentleman when you do that." She said sarcastically as she flipped us over and straddled my waist.

"Sorry but get off of me baby girl." I said getting up.

"Yeah we don't need your mom killing us." She said laughing.

"Yeah." I said joining in on the laughing.

"I'm happy we gotten closer over last year. You shown me a lot of things over the rough time I was going through." Jenna said smiling.

"Yeah I agree with you on that Jenna. You helped me out through a lot of things." I said to her smiling.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You helped me through my surgery and you loved me before my transition so you were always true to me." I said.

"I will always love you." Jenna said giving me a quick kiss.

"I will always love you too." I said smiling.

" I have to get going before I get in trouble by Alli's parents." She said getting up quickly.

"Alright." I said giving her a kiss goodbye.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

I went straight to my locker to find Jenna there waiting for me.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hi." She said back.

"Did you made it on time last night?" I asked Jenna.

"Yeah Thanks for checking." Jenna said kissing me.

"Need to make sure my girl is fine." I said smiling.

"I have to go to class see you in Science." She said and I just nodded.

I went to all my classes like usually and when I went to go sell tickets I didn't see Becky this time making noise. Instead she was taking down that mess until it went to collapse on her. I got up to go help her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah that was just a little embarrassing that's all. Thanks for saving me from my own creation." Becky said.

"Your welcome." I said as the bell ranged.

I started to go to my class with Jenna. I walked in I saw her talking with Becky at their desk. I was a little curious I must say but I didn't let that bother me. I sat down at my assign sit.

"Adam is so sweet." I hear Becky say.

"Yeah he is the best. I love him so much." I heard Jenna say.

"You are so lucky you found someone as sweet as Adam." Becky said.

"I hope he doesn't get even more cocky than usual." Jenna said laughing with Becky.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning around.

I knew you were listening to our conversation." Jenna said smiling at me.

"I only heard that part about getting cocky." I said smiling.

"Sure you did." She said winking at me.

"If only." I said stopping there.

"If only what?" Jenna asked me.

"You know what Jenna." I said winking at her with a smirk.

"Got it!" she said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You will know after winter break." She said laughing at me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Becky asked. Jenna was about to say something until I cut her off.

"Nothing we are just joking around like usual." I said smiling.

"Yeah nothing big." Jenna said.

"Okay." Becky said sounding a little questionable.

"Hey Jenna." Luke Baker said.

"Hey Luke." She said smiling.

"I was wondering are you busy tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah I am very busy actually." She said smiling.

"Oh well if your plans change we can always hang out." He said.

"That's okay I don't think my boyfriend would cancel anything." Jenna said.

"Oh you have a boyfriend." Luke said confused.

"Yeah we been dating about 7 months now." Jenna said.

"Oh didn't notice." Luke said.

"I'm at his locker a lot and we always kiss every chance we get." Jenna said.

"The only person I see you hangout with is that loser Torres." Luke said. I just ignored that remark.

"He is an amazing boyfriend and definitely more kinder then any guy I have ever met." She said as I started to smirk. I saw him staring at me when he walked away from Jenna.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke asked.

"The thing that Jenna just said to you." I said to Luke.

"You should wipe that smirk off your face." He said getting my face.

"I think you need to get out of my face." I said to Luke.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll make you." I said. That's when he decided to punch me. After that I started to fight back. I had more of the advantage because I been working out and taking fighting classes. I knocked him to the floor and a teacher grabbed my arm.

"That is enough Principals office now!" He yelled still holding on to my arm.

I walked with the teacher to the principals' office. "Sit here and don't move." He said.

When the teacher was done talking with the principal they called our parents.

"Really Adam getting in a fight." My mom said.

"It's not my fault." I said.

"Come on in Mrs. Torres and Adam." The Principal said.

We went into the office and I explained what happen. The Principal said that it's he said he said so he is going to have to suspend us both for three days.

"I can't believe you still got into that fight." My mom was ranting.

"He attacked me for smiling at what Jenna said it wasn't even a big deal or even a good reason for me to be attack." I said.

"I can't believe this Adam." My mom said. Now she was getting annoying.

"Hello Mrs. Torres, I would like for your son to keep his hands off my son." Mr. Baker said.

"My son didn't attack your son." My mom said.

"Well she isn't much of a guy is she? She is just confused here is a pamphlet."

"What did you say?" I asked Mr. Baker getting close to his face until my mom pulled me back next to her.

"My son is perfectly fine Mr. Baker." My mom said.

"I think you're incorrect. My children are perfect little angels I doubt that your children even know what that is." Mr. Baker said. I started to laugh.

"Please Luke is worst then anyone I know. Plus because of you your children are so homophobic they don't understand that this school accept everyone for who they are and don't judge them for their orientation. Well must of us don't at least." I said.

"What do you mean homophobic? My children are only doing what god would like." Mrs. Baker chimed in.

"Please save your excuses for people who care. If your children were doing things for god they wouldn't be a coward to tell you the truth. They would except people for who they are because that is what god would want. Think of it this way god made me and everyone else the way they are doesn't mean that they are a mistake and need to be fix." I said.

"Your wrong young lady." He said handing me the pamphlet again.

"You have it wrong Mam I can't have that help anymore. I already started my transition. I have one more surgery to go." I said smirking in his face.

"It's sir. What do you mean started your transition?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry you look like a mam. I will show you." I said as I took off my shirt. "See this is a flat chest." I said laughing.

"Whatever you say kid." He said.

"See you around." I said walking to my mom's car with my mom.

"Next time let me take care of that." My mom said.

"Okay." I said.

Three days was a long time I couldn't spend time with Jenna during that duration since I was grounded.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. I decide to walk to her locker to walk her to class. I saw Dave, Alli and Jenna talking at her locker.

"Hey." I said

"Hey L.L. Cool A" Dave said.

"Hey Dave what up?" I asked Dave.

"You have a fuming girlfriend on your hands. That means good luck bro." He said to me.

"What does he mean?" I asked confused.

"I can't believe you got in a fight with Luke then was arguing with Mr. Baker." Jenna said looking at me.

"It's night my fault that Luke attacked me. I didn't even do anything. The only reason I got in an argument with Mr. Baker is because he was calling me a girl." I said getting pissed off.

"I don't really care who started anything you can be just walking away." She said.

"I'm out of here." I said walking away.

"Adam wait." She said but I just kept walking. I heard someone following.

"Adam stop." I heard Alli say.

"What?" I asked.

"The only reason she is acting like that is because she is worried about you. You never act like that before." She said.

"I was only protecting myself. I was basically attacked by both of them. What was I suppose to do be punched in my face multiple times." I said getting annoyed.

"Adam just listens. She is just freaking out about you because she cares." Alli said.

"I'm going to go find Dave maybe he can get you off my back too." I said walking away from her.

I went to class first before I went to go find Dave. I walked out of class and saw him at his locker.

"Hey Dave can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure what about?" He asked.

"Jenna can you explain why she is mad." I said.

"Didn't Alli try to explain that?" he asked.

"Yeah but I need guy advice too just to make sure I can use both." I said.

"Alright talk to her. It can be the T shots you been on for the past 5 months. You get aggressive after that happens right?" he asked me.

"Yeah that is one reason I have because they had started me on a higher dose." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. They did that since I am getting the rest of my surgery soon." I said.

"Dude I will go talk to her about that soon before she assumes something else." Dave said.

"Alright see ya later." I said walking to class. It was 4th period science class I walked in and I saw her writing in a notebook. 'She must be writing a song about how I am a jerk.' I thought to myself and took my seat.

"Good morning class. Mr. Torres and Mr. Baker please no fighting this time?" she asked.

"Don't you mean she?" Luke asked.

"Mr. Baker another remark from you like that you will be seeing yourself in the principals' office." She said.

"It's true though. His own girlfriend isn't even talking to him right now. She is coming to me with her problems." Luke said laughing. I looked at Jenna then looked down at my notebook.

"That is enough go to the principals' office now!" she said.

"Fine!" Luke said and left.

When class was over I just left the classroom and went straight to my locker for free period today. Jenna, Alli, Dave, and Clare have it too. I really didn't want to be around Jenna right now though. I decided to go find a place they won't find me for a while. That idea didn't last long.

"Hey Adam." Clare said to me as she approached me with Alli, Dave and Jenna.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you going to join us for free period?" Dave asked.

"No I think I should go do my own thing today." I said getting up and walking away.

"Hey wait. " Clare called out.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your problem?" Clare and Alli asked me at the same time.

"Nothing I am just very aggravated so I am going to go somewhere I can relax a bit." I said.

"The only reason he is acting like this is because he is taking a higher dose of his T shots now." Dave said.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am tired of seeing you mad at each other for nothing." Dave said.

"It's not nothing now Dave. She been talking to Luke after the fight we got into." I said.

"Oh damn girl that isn't cool." Dave said.

"Well at least he was listening to me and answering my text messages." Jenna finally said.

"My phone was taken away I was still grounded for my behavior." I said to her.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah. I'm out of here." I said walking away.

"Adam!" Clare and Alli called running over to me.

"You should really stop walking away from her." Alli said.

"I'm to upset to deal with this right now. I love her but right now I'm not in the mood to hear her mad at me for something I didn't even start." I said.

"She just wants to talk with you about it." Clare said.

"You two don't understand." I said.

"Understand what?" Clare asked.

"I am scared." I said looking down at me feet.

"Scared of what?" Alli asked this time.

"Of getting hurt again. I'm scared I'm not good enough for her. Now I'm scared that she will dump me for Luke." I said.

"Oh we never thought that was the reason you were acting the way you were." Alli said.

"Yeah well I don't have the best track record with girls and everything." I said.

"Yeah were sorry that we thought you were trying to be a jerk when really you're a little insecure." Alli said.

"It happens." Clare said.

"I'm not like that with you." I heard Jenna say behind me. I turned around.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"To hear everything." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"You mean a lot to me Adam. More than anybody can understand." She said.

"I don't even understand it." I said.

"Well your charming, sweet, kind, funny, caring, and sensitive." She said smiling

"Alright keep going." I said trying to be funny.

"Stop that." She said.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." She said back.

"We are definitely talking about this later." I said.

"I think we are all set." Jenna said.

"I'm curious about what you talk to Luke about." I said.

"Oh that was nothing." She said. As the bell ringed. "Oh look at that time to get to class. See you later babe." She said giving me a quick kiss and running off with Clare and Alli.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Arguing again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Degrassi (I am going to skip through to after winter vacation. Where Adam has his surgery because I really don't know any procedure to that.)**

* * *

Today is the first day back from winter vacation. The first day I am actually out of my house. My mom has been strict about me going anywhere. She won't let anyone come over either so today is the day I finally get to see my beautiful girlfriend. I walked to my locker to grab my books after that I went to her locker next. I saw her Talking with Clare, Eli, Alli and Dave.

"Oh my god is it Adam Torres in the flesh." Eli said joking.

"Yes I finally escaped that prison." I said smiling.

"How bad was it?" Clare asked.

"My mom wouldn't let me do anything. She basically took away my freedom. I honestly thought she was going to lock me up somewhere." I said.

"Your mom is nuts dude." Dave said.

"Your telling me." I said.

"Is she making you go straight home today?" Alli asked.

"No she said I can go hangout with my friends if I wanted to." I said.

"Good! I missed you so much." Jenna chimed in.

"I missed you too." I said smiling at her.

"What did you do at home?" Eli asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah." I heard them all say.

"Okay I warned you. I played guitar, read some comics, played videogames, admired myself, and watched T.V." I said quickly.

"Wait, wait did you say admired yourself?" Clare asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alli and Jenna asked at the same time.

"I looked at my whole body. I was admiring my body knowing that I am male now." I said. Eli and Dave started to laugh. Clare and Alli hit them.

"Oh." Clare said awkwardly.

"I warned you guys." I said.

"When do I get to admire?" Jenna asked and I started to blush looking the other way. The bell ringed.

"Look at the bell ring time for class." I said as I quickly walked to class.

I went to class thinking about what just happen. 'What am I going to do now that I walked off like that?' I asked myself. 'I better go talk to Dave about this or Eli. Definitely not Clare of Ali because they will just go tell Jenna.' I thought to myself. When class was over I went to go find Dave. I saw him with Alli, Eli, and Clare. 'Okay I should go over there even if Clare and Alli are there.

"Hey Adam." Jenna said behind me.

"Hey." I said turning around.

"What was earlier about?" she asked. Please bell save me again.

"I have to get to class before the bell rings and I'm late." I said walking off quickly.

'Now I'm dead. She is so going to kill me once she gets her hands on me.' I thought. I really have to figure something out before another encounter like that. I know I have to find Dave and Eli before Jenna finds me. Soon as class ended I quickly went to find Dave and Eli because I have one more class before I have science and I can't avoid her there. This time I saw Eli and Dave in the hall I quickly walked over to them praying Jenna wasn't near.

"Hey guys." I said quickly.

"Hey what's going on?" Dave asked.

"I messed up big time." I said.

"Yeah we know that rocky." Eli said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know how about talk with me." Jenna said behind as the bell ringed.

"Hey I'm late for class now got to go." I said walking quicker then before.

This time I needed to meet Eli and Dave where girls can't go. I did a group message.

Hey guys meet me at the bathroom we need to talk. –AT

Okay –DT

See you there –EG

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher and he handed me a hall pass.

I walked to the bathroom quickly.

"Hey." I said.

"Alright you really need to stop running off like your doing because she is thinking that you're hiding something." Dave said.

"Well I kind of am." I said to Dave.

"Wait what is it?" Eli asked.

"Well you see I'm nervous about thinking about sex with her." I said.

"Dude now you're completely a dude you should be ready to flaunt your stuff to your girlfriend." Dave said.

"I know but she isn't exactly a virgin since she slept with K.C and ended up having a kid with him." I said.

"Okay. You have a point but you cant get her pregnant so don't worry about that. Also, don't bring that up with her in your conversation." Dave said and Eli nodded.

"Actually I can get her pregnant." I said looking at them.

"What? How is that possible?" Eli asked.

"I don't know the doctors did this experimental stuff on me and it worked I guess." I said.

"Yeah I see why your so nervous Adam but lets be real you just need to tell her instead of running off. She thinks your messing with another girl." Dave said.

"Adam you really should listen to Dave on that one. You can't run from her because she isn't exactly understanding when you act like that." Eli said.

"I know that. Well thanks for the help but we better get back to class. Dave don't tell her or Alli anything since you have class with her." I said to him.

"Okay I won't." he said as we started to leave the bathroom.

Went back to class and I really started to think about how I'm going to tell her. When the bell ringed I walked out of class realizing that it is actually time for lunch. I went to go find Jenna because she has lunch with me. Once I found her I saw her talking with Luke so I decided to wait until she was done talking to him to walk over. Since he still hates my guts and I don't want to get in a fight. I notice that she had lunch with him today. This really sucked.

"Hey did you talk to her?" Dave asked.

"No she is having lunch with Luke I guess." I said pointing over there.

"Dude I told you to go talk to her." Dave said.

"Yeah when I was going to talk to her she was talking with Luke and I don't need a fight on my hand. I did have surgery recently." I said.

"Yeah you have a point there." Dave said. We saw Alli and she was walking over to sit next to Jenna and Luke. "Hey Alli where are you sitting at?" Dave asked her.

"I am going to sit with Jenna. Come on Dave." Alli said.

"Coming. Sorry dude." Dave said getting up.

"Whatever not even hungry anymore." I said getting up and going to dump my tray that still has my whole lunch on the tray. I really messed up. I decide to walk to the garden to do some thinking. I saw Katie and Jake up here planting stuff. Maybe they can help me out.

"Hey Adam." Katie said.

"Hey." I said.

"What is wrong?" She asked curious.

"I messed up with Jenna." I said.

"Oh I heard about it from Jenna and Clare." Jake said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah you keep on running away from her." He said.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Katie asked.

"I guess you can say some of my insecurities." I said.

"At least you can admit that." Katie said.

"Well it's not really helping my relationship with Jenna." I said.

"You got that right. She was very upset." Jake said.

"I realized that since she is eating with Luke." I said.

"Adam are you jealous about Jenna hanging out with Luke lately?" Katie asked.

"Maybe a little bit, also Luke and I fought a while back and I don't like him because he is into Jenna. What do you mean by lately?" I asked.

"Um you didn't know." Katie said.

"No since I been on house arrest since my surgery." I said.

"Your mom is being that strict again?" Katie said.

"Yeah. Have Clare and the others hangout with him too?" I asked.

"Yea they have actually." Jake said.

"I wonder why none of them told me about this." I said.

"No idea." Katie said.

"Thanks for your help." I said.

"Welcome I guess." Katie said. I got up and left.

Now I don't want to talk to none of them. Why didn't Eli or Dave tell me they been hanging out with Luke. I saw them walking toward me so I decided to turn around and walk somewhere else. I don't want to get mad at them even if they do deserve it. I walked to the bathroom hoping that know one saw me go in there. I went to the bathroom, which was painful since it only been like 2 weeks. I walked out of the bathroom and there they were in front of the bathroom. I turned back into the bathroom to be cut off by Eli and Dave. I decided to go to the side but Clare and Alli were there. They had me surround just great.

"Why are you avoiding me Adam?" Jenna asked.

"I have to go." I said.

"Adam you said you wanted to talk with her. What is the problem now?" Dave asked.

"I decide I don't want to talk to her right now or any of you." I said. Slipping between Jenna and Clare. Then I felt my arm grabbed.

"Stop running away." Jenna said holding my arm.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

"No." She said.

"I don't want to talk about anything with anyone right now." I said

"Why is that?" Clare asked. The bell ringed.

"Thank god I can get away from you guys." I said yanking my arm out of Jenna grip since they were all taken a back from what I said. I walked to class remembering it was class with Jenna, Luke, and Becky. I was thinking about asking my mom to dismiss me but then she will keep me in the house for the rest of the day. I went to class and sat in my sit. I took out my notebook and started to write and draw things. I felt someone tap my shoulder but I just ignored it. They tried again but I didn't feel like talking to anyone about this. I just wanted to be left alone. I don't want to say the wrong thing to anyone. They finally gave up and sat in there sit. I looked up at the teacher while she was writing notes. I felt someone was watching me. I decide to look back and my eyes met Jenna's. I looked away and put my focus back on the board. When class was over I walked to my locker. Now I have to get through a free period with Dave, Alli, Clare, and Jenna. I know that Jenna is probably following me. To my surprise she wasn't following me. In all honestly I was happy only because I don't feel like talking to anyone still. I walked the halls noticing everyone with Luke again but I didn't let that bother me.

"Hey Little Torres." Dallas yelled to me.

"Hey Dallas." I said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Adam your not hangout with your friends so something has to be wrong." Dallas pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said walking off.

"You can't run away from your problems." Dallas said. I turned around.

"I'm not running I'm walking." I said going the other way again.

I don't feel like going to the rest of my classes today. I decided to go back to my locker and sit there and read a comic book. When I was finished I checked the time and notice I had 30 minutes left so I took out a notebook and started to write. The bell finally ringed and the rest of the day went by quickly. When school was over I decided to walk to the dot? When I got there I went to order my food and sat down. When I was there Jenna, Dave, Eli, Alli, and Clare came in. I had my hood on so I was hoping that they didn't notice me.

"Hey." Jenna said sitting across from me. I didn't say anything. "Really the silent treatment Adam?" she asked me. I was still upset so I didn't say anything. "Please talk with me Adam." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Adam what is wrong with you?" She asked. "Everything this morning was fine until I asked you when can I admire you. Then you started to avoid me like I was the plague." She said.

"I just got insecure that's all." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's not like I'm your first or anything." I said.

"Oh." She said looking down at her hands. "Adam that is kind of a stupid reason to be avoiding me all day." Jenna said.

"Well that's not all. I can get you pregnant if I'm not careful and I just was figuring how to tell you that. I was going to tell you at lunch but you were talking with Luke." I said looking at her.

"Okay I understand that part about you can get a girl pregnant. That sounds nerve racking but that makes it much easier for us now when were ready." She said.

"Yeah I guess so. I have a few questions for you." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"During winter break have you been hanging out with Luke?" I asked. She hesitated for a few seconds

"Yeah." she said.

"Did everyone hangout with him?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this morning?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to get you mad at us." She said.

"Well that didn't work. I heard this from Jake and Katie." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Adam we just didn't know how to tell you." She said.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going home." I said getting up.

"Please stop walking away from me?" she asked me. I thought about it and sat back down.

"What now?" I asked her.

"I'm in love with you and you been treating me like shit Adam." She said.

"You have been sneaking around Jenna because when I text you guys would say hanging out at the mall with so and so or at Clare's house hanging out." I said.

"It was only so you wouldn't get stressed." Jenna said.

"Keep telling yourself that Jenna. In reality you didn't want me to know." I said.

"That is not true Adam." She said.

"Jenna this is tiring." I said.

"This would be all fine if you weren't avoiding me all day Adam." She said.

"I wouldn't be avoiding you if you just told me that you been hanging out with Luke." I threw back into her face.

"Your such an ass Adam." She said.

"Whatever." I said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about hanging out with Luke." She said.

"I don't care anymore what you do." I said looking at her.

"What does that mean?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Can you stop being a jerk?" she asked me.

"Sure anything for you." I said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked me.

"I'm going home." I said getting up.

"Your still mad at me?" She asked.

"I mad at all of you. One of you could of told me you all been hanging out with Luke. I don't care as long as I was warned and it wasn't a surprise." I said.

"We promised our girlfriends that we wouldn't tell you Adam." Dave said.

"Sure. When it comes to what I tell you in private you go off and tell them. After I say don't tell anyone." I said.

"Adam that is different." He said.

"I didn't go off telling Jenna or Clare about you cheating on Alli." I said to him.

"That is different." He said.

"No it's not. It's the same thing Dave." I said to him.

"I'm sorry Adam." He said.

"I'm going home. See you guys later or something." I said. I walked straight home to think about this. I went to do my homework, take a shower and then went straight to bed.

When I woke up this morning I had 5 missed calls and 10 unread text messages all from Jenna. Saying the same thing 'I'm sorry.' 'Please talk to me.' I got up and got ready for school. When I got to school I went to my locker. I decided to go to her locker. She was alone this time.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that last night. That was kind of why I didn't want to talk to you yet because I was upset and I didn't want to be jerk to you." I said to her.

"Why weren't you answering my texts or calls last night?" she asked me.

"I went to bed early." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"What wrong?" I asked her.

"Were hanging out tonight since yesterday you were a total dick head." Jenna said.

"All right." I said.

"Good." She said pulling me closer to her and kissing me.

"Look at that they are kissing." I heard Alli say.

"Yeah it feels good Torres." Jenna said hugging me tight.

"I missed doing that." I said smiling down at her.

"I missed you kissing me too." She said leaning in to kiss me again.

"I love you." I said smiling at her.

"I love you too." She said.

* * *

**Next time i will have a some fluff between them. i just thought it would be interesting if it happened like this.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

Today was going by fairly quickly. It was already lunchtime. I went to grab food when I saw Jenna talking with Luke. I can't act like a jealous boyfriend since yesterday we were arguing.

"Hey." She said coming next to me.

"Hey." I said looking at her.

"How is your day so far?" She asked grabbing something to eat.

"Fine. What do you and Luke talk about?" I ask her.

"Nothing I just like talking with him." Jenna said. 'Sure and I like standing in front Degrassi naked.' I thought to myself.

"Oh." I said looking at her. I walked with her to a table.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said.

"Okay but I just don't understand why no one told me or even why you hangout with him?" I asked.

"Since you were MIA from surgery. I needed someone to hangout with when Clare was with Eli or Alli was with Dave." She said.

"So you decide to go hangout with Luke after the fight we got into." I said.

"Let me finish. I went to hangout with Becky but I ended up hanging out with Luke and Becky. Dave and Eli weren't happy about that. Especially Eli until we all started hanging out he was funny, kind and sweet. Well Eli still hates the guy." Jenna said.

"Sounds like your falling in love with another guy." I said as everyone started to come and sit down.

"It's not like that." Jenna said.

"Kind of sounded like that." I said looking at her.

"Are you two still arguing?" Clare asked.

"No I'm just trying to understand why she was hanging out with Luke." I said.

"Sounds like your arguing." Alli said.

"No, just my curiosity getting the best of me." I said smiling.

"Adam we were around when she was with Luke nothing was going on between them." Clare said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eli asked.

"Explaining what happened when we were hanging out with Luke." Clare said.

"Did you tell him when they were flirting it was making me sick?" Eli asked.

"What we were never flirting." Jenna said.

"Actually you were. I was told not to say it but I'm not going to lie to my best friend again." Eli said.

"Flirting? Well I guess I'm done eating." I said standing up and dumping my tray. I walked back to the table and sat down.

"Adam I don't want to argue anymore." Jenna said.

"Who is arguing? I just want to know the truth." I said.

"Oh well it feels like your mad." Jenna said.

"Kind of am. My friends and girlfriend are not telling me things that happened over vacation." I said.

"Were sorry. We didn't see it that way." Clare said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." I said walking to the bathroom. When I was going to the bathroom. Luke came in.

"Hey fag. Your girlfriend is looking fine." Luke said. I just ignored him. "I think she is looking for a real man. Since she have been complaining about you for the past couple of weeks to me. I think she may dump you for me." Luke said. When I was done. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I returned back to the table. When I return I was pissed off.

"What is wrong?" Jenna asked me.

"Your new friend may have a black eye soon." I said to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to go to my locker and get ready for class." I said standing up again.

"We still have 25 minutes until class begins." She said.

"Yeah that is okay." I said walking to my locker.

"What is wrong?" Eli asked me.

"Luke came into the bathroom. When he did he called me a fag. He also so that she have been complaining about me for a couple weeks now and the he thinks she is going to dump me for him." I said to him.

"Adam I don't know if she has complained about you but I don't think she would dump you for scum like Luke." Eli said.

"I honestly not even sure anymore." I said.

"She loves you and that doesn't mean she is going to dump you if she is talking with Luke." Eli said.

"I'm not mad at her right now. I'm just mad at Luke and didn't want to take it out on her since we just gotten done with arguing." I said.

"It's understandable Adam you just need to tell Jenna this sometimes before walking off." Eli said.

"I know that. I just don't want to say the wrong thing to her. I like thinking about it." I said.

"Yeah I agree with you. It helps if you do that." Eli started to agree with me. The bell ringed.

"I will see you later buddy." Eli said.

"Alright." I said. I walked to my class that I had with Jenna, Becky, and Luke. I sat in my assign sit. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"I didn't know if you were mad with me." Jenna said.

"No I just needed time to think and let everything sink in." I said.

"Well Torres were still hanging out tonight so we can talk more about this so I can get you to understand I only love you right now." Jenna said as she sat in my lap.

"Alright that sounds a little interesting." I said to her.

"I think talking it out would be so much better than walking away from me and leaving me confused." Jenna said.

"Okay. I will try." I said.

"Good." She said kissing me quickly and getting off my lap.

When school was over. Dave dropped Jenna and me at my house.

"What are we going to talk about?" I asked her sitting down in the basement with her.

"What did Luke say to you today?" she asked me.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Eli told Clare and Clare told me." Jenna explained to me.

"Okay." I said as started to explain everything Luke said to me.

"Okay I never complained about you besides for yesterday and I would never leave you for him. He is really he is a douche to people and I don't need that right now. He was someone that was there when I needed to talk to someone." Jenna said to me.

"I prefer you talk to me for now on." I said pulling her closer to me.

"I will since guys don't understand there is a such thing as being just friends." Jenna said.

"I understand you perfectly fine." I said to her.

"Do you Adam Torres?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you love writing music, playing your guitar, your sweet, loveable, kind, you're still hurting from certain things and don't tell me, and you stole my heart." I said to her.

"I love you Adam Torres." She said smiling at me.

"I love you too." I said as we started to kiss.

"Hello Romeo and Juliet." Dallas said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Dallas." I said.

"Already trying to have sex I see Torres." Dallas said.

"No we were just kissing." I said.

"Yeah I know and don't listen to Luke about Jenna. He is only saying that because he is jealous of your relationship." Dallas told me.

"Okay thanks Dallas." I said.

"I'm going to be out practicing see you around." Dallas said.

"Alright." I said.

"Told you so." Jenna said grabbing my shirt.

"Yeah you did." I said as we started to make out.

She pulled me on top of her and it started to heat up within seconds. I pulled away.

"What is wrong baby?" she asked.

"I think we need to slow down I did have surgery recently." I said.

"Well we can just get back to what we were doing." Jenna said as we started to make-out again.

I started to slowly kiss her neck and her start to moan.

"Adam your teasing me." She said in a whisper.

"Sorry." I said pulling away.

"Okay maybe we should wait a while for this." Jenna said pushing me off of her and sitting up.

"Yeah I agree with you." I said kissing her cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She said.

"Thank you. You're the best girlfriend. Have you written any songs lately?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I don't think you want to hear any of them right now because I wrote them all when I was mad at you." Jenna said.

"Oh." I said smirking.

"Your not mad?" she asked.

"No why would I be?" I asked back.

"Well they're harsh." She said.

"Well I wrote mean things about you too." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well that is okay I guess."

"What?" I asked her questionable.

"We were just letting off some steam." she said.

"Are you sure you're my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Positive." She said smiling.

"Cool." I said smiling.

"I have to get going before Alli's parents ground me." She said giving me a kiss.

"Alright. Who is picking you up?" I asked.

"Alli and she is on her way." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"See you tomorrow." I said kissing her again.

"See you." She said smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Fun night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi Friday**

It's been more then a month since I gotten my surgery. I walked to my locker and found Dave standing there.

"Hey Dave." I said.

"Hey Adam. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." I said.

"It's about Alli. I don't know what to do since she decided to fast track her way through high school. I thought it would be fun but she is all work." He said.

"Dave just let her do her thing because you can spend time with her when school is over." I said.

"Adam I can't wait that long to spend time with her. What if this was Jenna?" Dave asked.

"Well I would be upset and everything but definitely happy that she gets to do what she wants but I'm lucky that school is not her strongest suit. I just have to watch for her and her guitar that is what going to make her famous and leave me." I said laughing.

"Your really not helping Adam." Dave said.

"I'm sorry. You should try talking to her about this." I said.

"Yeah that should work." He said as we were walking to the girls' locker.

"Hey handsome." Jenna said smiling.

"Hey Gorgeous." I said as we hug and kiss.

"Awe you two are to cute." Alli said.

"How is the fast tracking going?" I asked Alli. When I asked that Dave walked away

"It good and bad. Don't ever do it." Alli said.

"Wouldn't even dare. You have a lot of guts." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess I do." She said getting a little down.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I just can't believe he is acting like this." Alli said.

"It will take time for him to understand. He is kind of losing someone he cares about most but he will get over it. It's something you definitely deserve after all the crap you been through in high school." I said to her trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Adam. You have a keeper." Alli said to Jenna.

"I know. If that was me would you be freaking out?" she asked me.

"I have nothing to worry about with your studies." I said looking at my books in my hand.

"What?" she asked.

"You and me we don't like school so were not doing so well so I have nothing to worry about but if come to your guitar then that is when I will start to get nervous. I can't say I would be mad I will be happy that your doing something you love." I said smiling at her.

"Okay definitely a keeper." Alli chimed in.

"I agree with you." She said and kissed me. The bell ringed.

"Yay for learning." I said sarcastically. As I walked them to there next class.

"See you at lunch." Jenna said giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay." I said walking to my class.

Class was so boring like always but at least it by quickly. It was lunchtime. I saw Dave at his locker so I decided to go talk with him. To see how he was doing.

"Hey Dave are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I think I'm going to break up with Alli today." Dave said.

"What, Why? I asked him.

"Like I told you this morning. I can't be in a relationship like this Adam this is the worst feeling ever." Dave said.

"I'm sorry Dave. When are you going to break up with her?" I asked him.

"A few minutes actually." Dave said.

"Okay." I said a little sad.

"Did you need to tell me something?" Dave asked me.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if you had any condoms I can have." I said to him.

"Yeah I do. What do you need them for?" He asked me as he grabbed a few from his locker, which was honestly weird.

"What do you think Dave? Why are they in your locker?" I asked him as he handed me the condoms and I put them in a certain pocket in my bag.

"Oh you're going to get ready to sleep with Jenna and you never know when you're going to have an emergency." Dave said smiling.

"Yeah I think were ready or I am. I just want to be ready. That sounds like a great idea." I said to Dave smiling.

"Well I will see you later after break up with the girl." Dave said. I decided to go find Jenna. When I saw Jenna and Alli. Alli was crying he must of broke up with her. I walked over there not saying a word just incase he didn't do it yet.

"Hey. What is wrong?" I asked.

"Dave broke up with her." Jenna said.

"Oh." I said.

"You don't seem surprise." Jenna said. Alli looked up.

"Well he kind of told me a few minutes ago." I said.

"He what?" Alli asked me.

"He told me. It's not my fault but isn't a little better for you. Now you're able to focus on your studies. I'm still trying to figure it out myself why he decided to break up with you but it happened. All you have to do is think that you won't be here any longer. You should wipe your tears and smile because you shouldn't be crying. Your one of the strongest person I have ever met." I said to her.

"Thanks Adam." All I said wiping her tears.

"Welcome." I said.

"We should get lunch." Jenna said.

"Oh you decide to speak I see." I said joking around.

"You decided to talk to me I see." She said smirking.

"How is your body so far since your surgery?" Alli asked.

"Perfect. I'm kind of dying now a days." I said laughing.

"How?" Alli asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah that's why I asked." Alli said.

"Okay I warned you. My sex drive is in like full gear lately. I don't understand just yet but it is." I said.

"Who you been checking out?" Jenna asked me.

"The fine piece of ass that I have right here." I said smiling grabbing her.

"Okay a little to much." Alli said laughing.

"Your really cute." She said smiling.

"Aw I was hoping you said sexy." I said laughing.

"Shut up Torres." She said pushing me.

We ate lunch. After we were done we walked to class. When we got into science we had a project. Our teacher was choosing each group. There are four in each group.

"Okay so in group one it's Jenna Middleton, Becky Baker, Adam Torres, and Luke Baker." She said. That's when I groaned quietly. "This project you are going to need to work after school on." She finished. 'Now I'm stuck with the Baker's on a project just great.' I thought to myself.

"Be nice." I heard someone say behind me as I turned around to see it was Jenna.

"Okay." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"I think we should do this at our house." Luke said.

"No can't do. I kind of grounded so it's going to have to be at my house." I said.

"Really or your just saying that because you don't want to be at our house." Luke said.

"No he is actually grounded." Jenna said.

"Okay what for then?" Luke asked.

"I got grounded for fighting with my brother." I said.

"Oh sure." Luke said.

"Just come to my house. You already know where I live so just come over after school." I said getting annoyed.

"Fine." Luke said.

"Okay." I said. When school was over Jenna and I went straight to my house waiting for Luke and Becky to get here.

"When are they coming?" I asked Jenna. While we were sitting on the couch in the basement.

"I text Becky and she said in like 20 minutes." She said.

"Cool." I said getting closer to her. I started to kiss her neck.

"Not right now Adam. I don't think it's a good idea to start making out." Jenna said.

"I think it's a great idea." I whispered into her ear. Then the doorbell ringed.

"Told you Adam." Jenna said as we got up and went up the stairs to answer the door.

"Welcome to my home." I said to them.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"Our parents want to make sure there is supervision." Luke said as there parents followed them.

"My mom will be here in like 10 minutes she had a very important meeting." I said letting them in.

"Thank you." They said not making any eye contact.

"You can sit down if you like." I said.

"We prefer to stand." Mr. Baker said.

"Hello Jenna." Mrs. Baker said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baker." Jenna said quickly.

"How have you been?" Mr. Baker asked.

"I think I might be sick." I said walking out of the room.

"I been good and you should ignore him." Jenna said.

"You have a slit mark on your neck." Mrs. Baker pointed out.

"Excuse me one second." Jenna said as she came after me and I started to move away from her.

"Don't kill me." I said.

"I won't." she said.

"Your lying." I said.

"Adam I'm home." My mom said.

"Thank god. I'm getting almost killed and the third degree by the Baker's." I said.

"That is probably because there is a kiss mark on Jenna's neck." My mom said.

"Yeah. That was because she was being mean to me." I said defending myself.

"Yeah and you also begged to be grounded for another month." My mom said.

"No mom." I said.

"Okay now finish your homework please." My mom said.

"Okay. Let's go people." I said.

We did all our homework within 2 hours. When the Bakers left I was so happy because they were disagreeing with me about everything. Thank god Jenna was sleeping over since I will be home alone since my parents are going out of town for the rest of the weekend. They were going late since they didn't trust the baker's after what happened. Dallas was out staying at Drew's.

"What do you want to do? " I asked Jenna.

"Hangout." She said as she dragged me down the stairs to be in the basement.

"Alright as long as we can finish what we started." I said. We started to make out after about 2 minutes. It really was starting to heat up. "We should go to my room." I said lifting her up and walking upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Have sex." I said.

"Wait are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good. Do you have protection?" she asked me as I put her down.

"Of course." I said as I grabbed the condoms out of my bag that Dave gave me. We walked up the stairs. Once we were near the door we started to make out again. I pushed her up against the door as we started to move away I shut the door and locked it just incase someone came home.

I pulled off her shirt and put her on the bed. I took off my shirt and climbed on top of her. I started to kiss all over her body slowly. I finally came to her pants and unbutton them as I pulled them off. I started to mess with her. I kissed her pussy while she was still wearing underwear.

"Adam please just do it." She begged me as she groaned.

I pulled off her underwear and started to eat her out until she gotten to her climax. She was holding on to my head and breathing hard as she let go. I moved up her body and started to kiss her again.

"It's your turn." She said as she climber on me and took of my pants and underwear. When she was near my semi hard cock she started to lick me slowly until she put me in her mouth as she started to massage my cock with her tongue. I let out a few moans.

"Suck harder." I said. She started to go faster within the time and I started to cum. When she was done she climbed on top of me.

"I'll go slow." She said smiling. She put the condom on me and put my hard cock into her wet pussy. She started in slow movements as we started to go up and down on me. We were going at a slow pace for a few minutes.

"You know you can go faster." I said to her quietly moaning.

"Okay." She said as she started to quicken the pace. That was when I couldn't control the moans anymore. I was tired of her being on top so I flipped us over and started to thrust inside her fast and hard. She started to moan uncontrollably. After 15 minutes we lied next to each other in bed.

"That was amazing." I said to her.

"Are you sure that was your first time?" Jenna asked me.

"Yeah I'm positive." I said smiling at her. After a while we continued 2 more times after. When we were completely finished we went to take a shower and fell asleep after. This was the best night of my life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi **

Mondays are awful but the weekend was amazing. Jenna and I had sex for the first time together. It may not have been her first like it was mine but I hope it was the best sex she ever had. I walked to my locker to grab my books then I went straight to her locker. I saw her talking with Alli and Clare.

"Hello Ladies." I said walking next to Jenna.

"Hey Adam." They all said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They all said at once.

"Oh really?" I questioned them.

"Yeah." Jenna said as Alli and Clare had huge smiles on their faces.

"You told them didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes I had to tell someone about our night together." Jenna said.

"Never knew you had it in you Torres." Alli said smirking as Clare started to laugh.

"Well I am a man with many talents." I said smiling.

"You got that right." Jenna said pulling me into a kiss.

"No sex on school property please." Clare said.

"Stop reading my mind Edwards." I said laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't help it Adam." Clare said laughing with me.

"Are we missing something?" Alli asked.

"No it's just a bound we gained during the first year he came to Degrassi." Clare said.

"Yeah because Eli and Clare were the first people I came out to." I said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Alli said smiling.

"Where is Eli anyway?" Jenna asked.

"I have no idea." Clare said.

"You better go find him before he falls in love with someone else." I said smiling.

"Oh shut up Adam. That only happened once to me." Clare said laughing.

"Yeah I know." I said smiling.

"That was an accident." Jenna said.

"Yes we know." Clare said.

"Okay good." Jenna said.

"Your such a baby." I said to her.

"Shut up." Jenna said pushing me away.

"Your so beautiful." I said to her smiling as I gave her a kiss. Then the bell ring.

"Time for class." Alli said.

"See you ladies later." I said walking to my class.

The first couple of classes went by quickly. Finally it was lunchtime. I have been so hungry lately. I walked to my locker to grab my books but Jenna standing there with Becky Baker.

"Hey." They said.

"Hello Ladies. What's up?" I said smiling at Jenna.

"Nothing at all we are just waiting to go to lunch with you." Jenna said smiling.

"Okay." I said smirking back.

"Hey Adam." Some girl said I turned curious.

"Hi." I said and went back to looking in my locker.

"I notice how cute you-" she was saying but I interrupted her.

"Not interested. Bye." I said walking away with Jenna and Becky behind me.

"Wow." Becky said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe that girl was going to pass at you when your girlfriend was right there." Becky said. Jenna wasn't saying anything, which worried me. We went into the lunch line. I got my lunch and went to sit at a table. Jenna was still deciding. Eli came and sat next to me.

"Trouble in paradise?" Eli asked.

"Maybe, some girl was making a pass at me in front of Jenna. Now she isn't saying anything to me." I said.

"Ouch. What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Talk to her after lunch or later today." I said.

"Good idea." Eli said. When I looked up the girls were walking over.

Everything was going fine when the girls came over smiling and laughing.

"Awe aren't they cute sitting at a table together?" Clare asked Jenna, Alli, and Becky.

"They look like they are about to kiss." Alli added as all four of them started to laugh.

"Very funny." Eli said.

"I don't know but that is only in plays." I said smirking.

"Shut up Torres." Eli said punching my arm.

"Was that a love tap?" I asked him.

"No." he said simply. Everything was going fine until a couple of girls came over.

"Hey Adam Torres, right?" they asked.

"No, I'm Drew Torres that's Adam Torres I said pointing to my brother who was standing next to Bianca and Fiona." I said. They walked over to him. As they were doing that I got up quickly and did a disappearing act. I quickly went into the mans bathroom. I heard the door open behind me.

"Smooth one rocky." Eli said.

"I know I was just tired of girls doing that and I don't need another one hitting on me in front of my girlfriend or ask me a question. I'm sick of it and it just started." I said freaking out.

"I get it Adam but that was harsh to point them over to where Drew was with Bianca." Eli said.

"Yeah well I know Bianca will kick some serious ass." I said.

"We should get out of the bathroom before we become our girlfriends." Eli said and I started to laugh.

"Yeah I see your point." I said walking out of the bathroom. Finding Jenna, Clare, Alli, and Bianca there.

"Hey Torres you should give me a heads up when your sending girls your brothers way." Bianca said.

"Sorry I just had to get out of there quickly before they started asking me more questions." I said.

"Don't worry I set them straight. They were coming over to hit on you." Bianca said laughing.

"Damn this Torres charm." I said smiling.

"You know do that again and I will kill you." Bianca said.

"Don't worry I will do it when your not around." I said smirking.

"Adam I am serious but I will see you later." She said walking away laughing.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked Jenna.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"I'm honestly scared right now." I told her.

"Stop worrying. I know you don't want them after the way you acted and since we had fun on Friday." She said coming close to my arm.

"Okay. We can definitely have fun after school if you like." I said smiling.

"Maybe Friday or Saturday." She said smiling at me.

"Fine make me wait that long." I said smiling at them.

"What kind of fun are you guys talking about?" Eli asked.

"You don't know?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"No I wouldn't be asking." Eli said.

"Nothing." I said walking forward.

"Come on tell me." Eli started to say.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." He said.

"Come here." I said as I started to whisper in his ear what happened Friday.

"Your so lucky. I am the only one left here that hasn't slept with his girlfriend." Eli said.

"Yeah you are." I said smirking.

"Any tips for me to have some fun with Clare?" Eli asked me.

"Yeah don't ask that question in front of her." I said pointing behind him.

"What does that suppose to mean Eli?" Clare questioned.

"Oh nothing I was only kidding." Eli was getting defensive.

"Good luck buddy." I said patting him on the shoulder and walking away laughing.

"Thanks a lot." He said.

The bell ranged for the next class.

"See you guys later." I said to Alli, Clare, and Eli because Jenna and I have class together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	7. new girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Sorry I haven't been updating I just didn't know where to go. Also I had lots of finals to concentrate on then the holiday season. I will try to update sooner this time.**

* * *

**Degrassi **

I was walking hand in hand with Jenna to our next class.

"Do I really have to wait until Friday and Saturday to have 'fun'?" I asked Jenna smirking.

"Yes you do. I don't need to be getting pregnant again anytime soon." Jenna said smirking.

"Okay fine." I said letting her hand go so I could sit in my assigned seat.

"You so cute when you don't get your way." Jenna said laughing.

"Hey Jenna and Adam." Becky said entering class with Luke.

"Hey Becky." Jenna and I said in unison smiling.

"Hello class, please take your seats. We have a new student that will be joining us today. Her name is Samantha Smith." My teacher introduces.

"Hello everyone." Samantha said. When I looked right at her she was so beautiful. She had Brown hair and blue eyes. Looks like she has an athletic body. 'She is really hot. I would like to – what am I thinking I am dating Jenna.' I thought in my head. Kicking myself mentally.

"Hello." Everyone said in unison.

"You can sit next to Mr. Torres Samantha. Mr. Torres raise your hand so she knows where to sit." My teacher said. 'Why me?' I asked in my head while raising my hand up. She was walking over and sat in the seat to my left.

"Hey I'm Samantha, but you already know that." She said getting nervous. I just smirked.

"Hi I'm Adam Torres." I said shaking her hand.

"We should hangout sometime Adam?" She asked me.

"I have to check with my girlfriend." I said smiling.

"Okay maybe we all can hangout together then." She said smiling.

"I can see but I think we should start listening before we don't know what's going on." I said smiling.

"Okay." She said.

Finally the class was over. I stood up and walked out of the classroom with Jenna and Becky for free period.

"I will see you two later." Becky said.

"Okay." Jenna said. We walked to her locker to put some stuff away. "What was that new girl talking to you about?" Jenna said but I wasn't really listening I was starring at her butt when she was putting her books away. "Adam are you listening?" she asked me waving her hand in my face.

"What oh nothing really she just want to hangout with me." I said.

"Are you going to hangout with her?" she asked.

"I told her I had to check with you." I said smiling.

"Oh what did she say after that?" she asked me.

"She said maybe we can all hangout sometime." I said grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.

"Who said you can just pull me into you after checking out the new girl." Jenna said pushing me away."

"What are you talking about Jenna?" I asked.

"I saw the way you were staring at her. You had the same facial expression that all the other guys had." Jenna said walking to out meeting spot with everyone.

"Oh sorry if I did baby. I didn't mean to." I said innocently.

"Yeah I believe you but if you ever want to have 'fun' again don't stare at another girl like that?" She said with a smirk as she hit my chest and walked in front of me. When we got to our meeting spot for our free period. I sat down before she gotten a chance to. I pulled her into my lap and smiled. "Let go of me Adam." She said laughing.

"I don't want to." I said holding her tight.

"Look they are already having sex again." Clare said smiling.

"You should really try it Clare its so much fun." I said laughing at her.

"Oh shut up I will have sex with Eli when I am ready." She said.

"Sure you will and the poor guy has to wait how long?" I asked.

"Shut up Adam." Clare said smiling.

"You two are so cute together." Alli said smiling.

"Thanks Alli" Jenna said smiling

"We get that a lot." I said smirking.

"Figures you will do that." Alli said.

"What is wrong with me doing that?" I asked smiling.

"Everything." Jenna said getting off my lap.

"Whatever." I said smirking.

"Oh my Jenna you just got off his lap usually you stay like that." Alli said.

"He needs a punishment for staring at another girl." Jenna said smiling

"You did what?" Clare asked.

"She was the new girl." I said.

"Okay that still don't give you an excuse to stare." Alli said.

"Where is Eli and Dave when you need them." I said.

"Adam!" Jenna yelled slapping my arm.

"What?" I asked. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said when I realized what I did wrong.

"It's okay I been hangout with Dallas." Alli said.

"Oh I guess that is cool." I said kind of questionable.

"Why does it sound like you don't approve?" Alli asked.

"I'm sorry if it sounds that way but Dave is my friend and Dallas is my friend I'm just nervous on what is going to happen that's all. I just don't want them to fight and then I'm in the middle of that." I said.

"Oh I see your point." Alli said.

"I'm happy for you though since you are finding someone who makes you happy." I said smiling.

"Is Dave or Dallas going to go with you when we go to the Jay Z concert?" Clare asked.

"I don't know I believe Dallas." Alli said.

"Good luck with that." I said smiling.

"Thanks Adam." She said annoyed. The bell ringed

The rest of the day was boring until the day was finally over. Jenna is coming over to hangout with me for most of the night until 7 tonight. We went to my car and I started to drive away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	8. Sex?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Thought i would add another chapter maybe write another later.**

* * *

**Torres' household **

When we got to my house we went straight to my room. When we got to my room I shut the door.

"What are you planning?" Jenna asked me. As she sat on my bed.

"Nothing." I said getting close to her.

"Adam no." she said.

"I just want to make out." I said innocently.

"We had sex on Friday and Saturday." She said.

"I know baby I just want to make out." I said trying to get my way.

"Fine." She said. We started to make out for about 20 minutes. After I waited a few minutes I started to make my move. "Adam I said no sex." she said moving away from me.

"Come on baby." I said smiling.

"Okay just don't over do it. We only have 3 hours and 30 minutes." She said.

"I can work with that since it is more than 3 hours." I said. We started to make out. I took of my shirt smirking at her. "Loose the shirt and pants." I said to her. She took off her shirt as I started to unbutton her pants.

"Wait why should you be in control again." Jenna said.

"Because I'm not that good yet." I said sticking out my lip.

"Fine just go easy on me." She said with a laugh. I lifted her on my bed and pushed her down. I started to pull off her underwear. When they were finally off I started to eat her out she was moaning so loudly that she covered her face with my pillow. I pushed my tongue deeper and harder into her until she climaxed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I climbed up her and kissed her lips

"Yes but I never had that happen to me before." She said as she rolled us over so she could be on top. "Relax and enjoy Adam." Jenna said as she started to pull off my pants and boxer before she went down on me. I unhooked her bra. She went down and started to lick the head as she started to massage my member. She kept at that for about 5 minutes until she started to suck on the sack. I started to moan quietly.

"Harder." I said. She started to go harder and faster. I started to get louder. She climbed on top with a mischief smirk.

"I think we should end here." She said.

"I don't think so." I said getting on top of her. She just smirked. I started to slowly put my cock into her I started to push in and pull out slowly.

"Faster Adam." She said. I started boosting my speed. She pulled my lips to hers to mass her moans. I started to move down her neck and started to suck on her neck. I was on top for a good 45 minutes until she started to have control again. She started going up and down my shaft quickly. I sat up to kiss every part of her body. We were both at our climax until I exploded inside her. We stopped.

"We still have an hour and 30 minutes." I said smirking.

"I think we should take a shower." Jenna said laughing.

"Fine that would be perfect." I said.

"It's a good thing that your mom and dad don't get home until 10 tonight." Jenna said.

"I know right." I said as we went to the bathroom. We took a quick shower before she had left me early.

"See you tomorrow babe." I said smiling.

"You like making her moan don't you?" Dallas asked.

"You heard her?" I asked her.

"Yeah all the way downstairs even Alli heard all of that." Dallas said.

"Good." I said smirking as I went upstairs to do my homework.

We did that for almost every week for 2 weeks every weekend and a couple days within the week.

**Degrassi **

I walked into Degrassi smirking until I went to my locker to meet an unhappy Jenna.

"You're an asshole." Jenna said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Like you don't know." Jenna said hitting my chest.

"What did I do?" I asked. She pulled me closer so she can whisper into my ear.

"Adam have you been wearing condoms?" she asked me.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I didn't get my period this month." She said.

"What does that have to do with all the sex we been having?" I asked opening my phone because I got a text from Samantha Smith. Mid text I looked back up realizing what she meant. "Oh my god. Did you take a pregnancy test?" I whispered.

"No not yet I'm getting one after school." Jenna said.

"Okay." I said.

Later that day we went straight to the store and to my house. We quickly went to the bathroom but before we got there we heard Dallas. "They can't keep their hands off each other." He said laughing.

She went into the bathroom and peed on the stick. We put the pregnancy test on the sink and waited 3 minutes. When 3 minutes were up she looked at the test.

"I am-"

* * *

**I left a cliffhanger i Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	9. not good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household **

**Last Time**

_Later that day we went straight to the store and to my house. We quickly went to the bathroom but before we got there we heard Dallas. "They can't keep their hands off each other." He said laughing._

_She went into the bathroom and peed on the stick. We put the pregnancy test on the sink and waited 3 minutes. When 3 minutes were up she looked at the test._

"_I am-"_

"Your what?" I asked getting nervous.

"I'm Pregnant you asshole. I told you we needed to slow down. I knew this would happen." Jenna was ranting. I was sitting on the toilet seat speechless. 'What did I just do she was pregnant almost a year ago. I'm in so much trouble.' I thought. I stood up and hugged her from behind.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't want to go through the process again through high school. It was tough when I was going through it with K.C." Jenna said.

"We should tell my mother before we decide anything even if we may be killed." I said.

"Fine let's get this over with." Jenna said leaving the bathroom and we went down stairs.

"You gotten quick little Torres." Dallas said.

"Not now." I said.

"Okay." Dallas said.

"Mom can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Yes sure sweetie what is it?" my mom asked.

"Jenna is Pregnant." I said. She didn't talk for a few minutes, which made me a little nervous. My mom sighed.

"What are you going to do?" My mom finally asked.

"She isn't ready to have another baby and I am not ready to have a baby we don't know what to do because we don't want to kill the baby we are not sure." I said.

"Well you two have some thinking to do. You have about two months to make your decision and I am behind you 100 percent sweetheart. You two are wonderful teenagers but I am going to have to ground you Adam for not being careful after knowing that you can get a girl pregnant. During those two months people can only stay over until 6. No girls in your room only down in the basement. You have to do two times the chores for a month." My mom said.

"Fine." I said. "What do you want to do?" I asked. Jenna getting concerned.

"I don't know. I have to think about it. I'm going home." She said.

"Alright." I said walking her to my door.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

They were so long Jenna and I been doing fine but she is still upset with me and we still haven't decided what to do with each other since she recently got pregnant.

I am getting nervous about being a dad if we keep the baby. I totally let her decide what to do but I don't want to kill our child.

"Hey Adam." Clare said.

"Hey." I said.

"Still trying to figure out what you're going to do with you and Jenna since that thing happened." Clare said.

"Yeah I am really nervous on her choice." I said.

"I can't believe this is happening again to her." Clare said.

"Yeah and it's all my fault." I said.

"Well it takes two to tangle." Clare said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah but I kind of persuade her." I said looking down.

"Oh that is another story." Clare said. We notice Alli running to us.

"Adam, Clare something is wrong with Jenna. We went to the bathroom and when she was on the toilet she started to bleed while she was going to the bathroom. We called the ambulance and she is at the hospital." Alli said quickly. We all stood up and ran to Alli's car. We rushed to the hospital and when we got there we saw Jenna upset and annoyed.

"What is wrong?" Clare asked I was to scare to say anything.

"I lost the baby. It was a miscarry." She said upset.

"What?" Alli said.

"I lost my baby." Jenna said. I looked at the floor trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you know how that happened?" I asked quietly.

"No I don't know how Adam! This is all your fault that we are going through this. Get out now I don't want to see you!" She yelled at me.

"Okay." I said walking out of the room. I walked down the hall.

"Adam wait!" Clare called out to him.

"What Clare?" I asked.

"You know she didn't mean that she is just upset that she is going through this right now." Clare said.

"I know." I am going to go back to school can you stay with her and tell me what's going on with her since she is so mad at me." I said.

"Of course I will but I think you should go home instead." Clare said.

"I don't need my mom mad at me next and so I can get my homework so I am not behind for a day." I said.

"Alright but be careful Adam." She said giving me a weak smile.

"See you later." I said walking away. Once I got outside I sat on the bench and started to hold my head. I started to cry a bit. I guess she wanted to keep our baby. I got off the bench and started to walk but I didn't walk anywhere particular but I know that I wasn't going to go to school. I just lied to Clare so she wouldn't worry about me. I just walked around the town. When I was walking I notice people following me or I can just be getting paranoid or something.

"Hey kid wait up." Some kid said.

"How can I help you?" I asked him.

"Give me your money." He said calmly.

"I don't have any money." I said telling him the truth.

"I think your lying for that lets go." He said pulling me into the alley.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"You will see." He said.

"Please I'm not lying about not having money." I said.

"Shut up." He said when we were completely in the alley where no one can see us. He started to punch me. Once I fell to the ground I started to get kicked repeatedly. I didn't fight back because I believed I deserved it since I messed up Jenna's life again. When he was finally done he just left me there. I waited a few minutes after he left before I can get up and get help. I started to walk to the street and I felt my ribs breaking slowly because I couldn't breath so well. I sat on a bench and pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello mom can you pick me up?" I asked her telling where I was at so she could pick me up. It took her about 10 minutes to pick me up.

"Oh my god Adam what happen to you and why are you not at school?" she asked me. I told her everything that happened to me. " Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Adam but we need to get you to the hospital now to get you checked out." My mom said.

"Okay if we have to." I said. She drove us to the hospital it took the doctor to get to me within 20 minutes since my mom threaten them and they started to move quicker to get to me. When I was checked out I had a couple broken ribs and a small concussion from being kicked so hard. I am stuck in bed for two days since I have to stay up all night then an extra day to relax. My mom drove me home so I can rest and she went back to work.

_Hey –AT_

_Leave me alone –JM_

_Please talk to me –AT_

_I have nothing to say to you –JM_

_Come on Jenna –AT_

_Bye –JM_

_Fine bye. I love you. –AT_

After I text that I didn't get another text from her. Just great I might lose Jenna because I messed up.

* * *

**I thought it would been a good idea for Jenna to have a miscarriage just to see how they work through this huge problem.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	10. I love you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household **

After two days of being stuck in the house I decided not to answer any of my text messages unless it was my mom and dad. The day I was going back to school I looked like shit I was still in pain and having problems breathing because of my ribs. I had a few bruises on my face so I decide to wear sunglasses. Before I went to school I decided to try texting Jenna again.

Hey –AT

I got no answer. Then I decided to check FaceRange before going to school. I went on her page and it said Jenna Middleton single. When I saw that my heart was broken but I just put my phone in my pocket and walked down the stairs to get a ride to school.

When I got to school I went straight to my locker. Grabbed my books from my locker.

"Hey Adam." Someone said. I jumped and dropped my books. When I reached down my ribs start to hurt. "Are you okay?" It was Clare asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said playing it off.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. How is Jenna?" I asked Clare.

"She is okay a little bit." Clare said.

"Do you think she will talk to me?" I asked her.

"No she won't. I just want to give you heads up but for the last two days she has been talking with Luke." Clare said.

"Just great." I said.

"Why haven't you text me back for the last two days or come to school?" Clare asked.

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone and something else happened to me so I didn't want to go to school." I said.

"Okay." She said. The bell ranged.

"Well I will see you later." I said to her.

"Okay." She said. I walked to class slowly since my ribs were hurting.

Today is going to be a long day. I got to class and sat in my seat. Class went slowly but after a couple classes it was lunchtime. I went to go get lunch but I saw Jenna all over Luke. When I saw that I just left the room and went somewhere else. 'What did I do to myself?' I asked myself. I have a class with them all next. I'm not ready to see that. I hope the teacher is like the others and let me keep the sunglasses on. I sat near my locker and read a comic book. When the bell rang I got up slowly and grabbed my books for chemistry. I walked into class and sat in my assign sit. When I was sitting I heard Jenna, Becky and Luke walk in and I heard Jenna laughing.

"Look who decided to show his face again?" Luke said.

"Look who still trying to persuade Jenna pathetic don't you think?" I asked him. After I said that he shut up. When class started.

"Mr. Torres please take off the sunglasses?" The teacher asked.

"Can I please keep them on?" I asked.

"No off now." I was told. I took off my sunglasses but I was looking down. "Look up please?" she asked me. I did look up. "Oh my goodness your eyes. Please put them back on." She said looking away. I quickly put them back on and paid attention to the class. When it was over I left the classroom. Unfortunately, I had free period. I decided to go find Dave maybe he will hangout with me during that period since I can already tell Jenna doesn't want anything to do with me. I went to my locker first.

"Adam." Someone said behind me but I notice by the voice it was Jenna.

"What?" I asked her.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Now you want to talk to me? Hm funny now I don't want to have anything to do with you." I said walking pass her she was in my way so I turned my body to the side but then I felt this surge of pain going through my body and started to hold my ribs.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I pulled away from her. "I don't need anything from you." I said walking away. I knew she was still following me though or it could be someone else who knows I really don't want to turn around. I just went to somewhere I can sit and check my ribs. I decided to go to the garden. I sat on the bench where no one was. At least I thought there was no one in there. I pulled up my shirt and saw my ribs showing through my skin.

"Oh my god." I heard Clare say. I looked up and saw Clare, Alli and Jenna standing right there.

"When did that happen?" Alli asked.

"Two days ago that's why I wasn't here for the past couple of days." I said.

"I thought you could fight?" Jenna asked.

"Well lets just say I just laid there and took what I got." I said.

"So your saying that you let someone beat you up?" Alli asked.

"I thought you were going back to school." Clare said.

"I didn't feel like it. I was definitely a cold hearted bastard that would go to school after hearing that kind of news then I get beat up and I didn't care on top of that the girl you thought you were in love with is a whore and dumps you without talking with you are tell me at first likes to be all over Luke again." I said pissed off. Next thing I was slapped in my face. When that happened my sunglasses came off.

"Don't you ever call me a whore from your actions." Jenna said. I looked at her.

"Sorry I felled in love with you I hope you have fun with Luke." I said looking at her. She was just shocked from my bruises on my face. "I think I will go now." I said. Walking away from her. She grabbed my arm before I could walk passed her.

"You let yourself get beat up. Why?" she asked me.

"Why not you hated me I honestly wouldn't care if I died there because it's better then seeing you with someone else. If you need to know more I was hoping he pulled out a knife and stabbed me a few times just so I can see if it matches the pain I am having in my heart." I said and pulled my arm away and walked to the bathroom. When I was done using the bathroom I walked out and walked around the school before the bell ranged.

"Adam can we talk please?" Jenna asked. This time she was alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Maybe I wasn't being understanding on how you feel about losing our child. I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem like I was moving on quickly I just wanted to make you feel the pain I was feeling. I just never asked or talked to you about it those two days. I do love you still." Jenna said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

"I think we should still be dating." She said.

"Why should I let you back in when you wouldn't talk with me." I said to her.

"Stop it just say yes Adam. I love you and I will always will. I didn't do anything with Luke I just wanted you mad like I just said." Jenna said.

"Fine. Your lucky I still love you." I said.

"We have rules though this time." Jenna said.

"Okay. What are they?" I asked.

"We are not having sex unless I want to. We need to talk to each other about how we feel about this and I really think we need to take this really slow." Jenna said.

"Okay and you can't be hanging all over another guy or I will go and get a girl to do that to me right in front of you." I said. She got close to my lips.

"You ever do that and I will never kiss you again or get any bit of interment ever again." She said kissing me on the lips.

"Fine." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said as I hugged her. While we were hugging I grabbed her ass.

"Adam!" she yelled.

"What I had to grip that ass since I haven't done that for a month now." I said.

"No your not allowed." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"I think I should get ready for class." Jenna said.

"Don't forget to change your FaceRange status to Taken." I said slapping her ass again.

"I will now stop hitting me. Are you busy after school?" she asked me.

"No why?" I asked.

"We need to talk more today about out feelings and what we can do to prevent the same thing from happening again." Jenna said.

"Okay baby." I said kissing her.

"Bye." She said after pulling away.

"Bye." I said.

School was done we went straight to my house and talked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	11. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household **

We were down in my basement sitting on the couch. She was laid out on the couch with her legs in my lap. We were talking about the whole miscarriage thing.

"Adam I really can't believe you let yourself get beat up." Jenna said moving her feet in my legs.

"Stop that. The only reason that happened was because I felt bad and I didn't have the energy to fight badly. It hurt that our baby was gone and we didn't get a chance to go through it together." I said holding her feet in one place.

"I know how you feel I just can't believe that happened to us. I couldn't wait because I know it was going to be different with you but at least when were ready we will have a kid with each other." Jenna said.

"I can't wait for that." I smirked at her.

"Me too but I think we should change the subject because it's hard thinking about it." She said and I just nodded.

"You know we never talked about my boundaries." I said.

"Oh yeah. My rules for you." Jenna said smirking.

"Just tell me." I said.

"No sex unless I want it, No trying to do other things like oral or hand job, and no feeling me up without permission." She said to me.

"Fine this is going so boring now." I said crossing my arms. She looked at me like I was retarded.

"Adam stop acting like it's the end of the world it's not like I'm taking away your rights to kiss me." Jenna said.

"Might as well since your taking away must of my fun away from me." I said.

"You're being an ass about this." Jenna said.

"Jenna you need to understand I need some sexual release at least let me have hand jobs or oral sex." I said.

"Fine hand jobs are allowed once a week so you better be smart about it unless I let you off the leash." She said.

"Fine that is something worth having if I can decide when I want it." I said.

"Thanks for the hard time Adam." Jenna said sitting up.

"Sorry but can I cash in that hand job?" I asked.

"No! Your healing from the beaten you gotten and I need to get going just give it a week for you to heal more. Okay?" she said and asked.

"Yeah that is fine with me." I said putting my hand on her thigh.

"Adam stop it." She said giggling.

"I just wanted to say I love you and I'm sorry." I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She said smiling

"See you tomorrow." She said getting up.

**Degrassi**

I walked into school going straight for Jenna's locker.

"Hey Adam." Alli said.

"Hey Alli, Clare, and Jenna." I said.

"Hey." Jenna said.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked.

"I'm doing good." I said.

"Are you sure? You look awful." Clare said.

"I didn't really sleep last night." I said.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Just a bad dream and stuff." I said.

"What's the and stuff?" Jenna asked as the bell ranged.

"Nothing but I have to get to class so I will talk to you ladies later." I said as I walked to my class.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	12. Concert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

When my third class was over I walked to my locker to put my books away.

"Hey Cutie." Someone said behind me. I turned my head and saw Samantha.

"Hi Samantha." I said.

"You can call Sam. I was wondering if one day you would like to hangout with me?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure with my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh I thought you two broke up." She said.

"No we didn't." I said.

"Okay but here is my number if you ever want to hangout or something." She said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks I guess." I said taking the paper and shutting my locker. Once she walked away Clare, Alli, and Jenna came walking over.

"What was that about?" Clare asked.

"It was nothing." I said crumpling up the paper in my hand.

"What's in your hand?" Alli asked pointing to my hand.

"Nothing." I said. That's when Jenna came over and tried taking the paper away from me but I just put my hand over my head.

"You know if you don't give me the paper. You will feel a lot of pain." She said stepping closer to me. That's when I decide to just give her the paper because my rib was starting to hurt.

"Here just take it." I said handing her the paper. She examined the piece of paper.

"She gave you her number?" She asked.

"Yeah so we can hangout or something." I said.

"Yeah that something is getting in your pants Adam." She said annoyed with me throwing away the paper.

"Relax Jenna I wasn't going to keep it and I only was playing around with you three." I said innocently.

"Whatever Adam Torres." She said.

"Can I grab you and kiss you?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as I grabbed her and kissed her lips softly.

"Did he just ask for permission?" Alli asked.

"Yes because of her dumb rules." I said.

"That sounds fun." Clare said.

"Shut up." I said.

"I love you." Jenna said.

"I love you too." I said as we walked to the cafeteria and grabbed our lunch then we took a seat at a table.

"So who is going to the Jay Z concert?" I asked.

"Well you see when I was mad at you I might have gave your ticket away." Jenna said.

"You what?" I asked her.

"I gave your ticket away when we broke up." She said.

"You mean when you broke up and I didn't know. Who did you give my ticket to?" I asked. Then Luke came walking over to the table.

"Thanks for the ticket Jenna. Can't wait to go with you." Luke said smirking

"Wow." I said getting up.

"Adam wait." She said.

I walked to my locker to get ready for science.

"Adam!" Jenna called my name.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Adam I was mad and I were hurting. I didn't mean to do that to you." Jenna said.

"Get my ticket back from him Jenna." I said to her.

"I cant." Jenna said.

"Then you give your ticket away." I said.

"Adam that's not fair." She said.

"Oh and it's fair to me that you go to a concert with the guy that wants to date you." I said.

"I'm going to the concert still Adam." Jenna said.

"Then I will be hanging out with Sam when you are at the concert with Luke." I said.

"Adam you will not do that." She said.

"Then you will not go to the concert with Luke." I said.

"You know what I'm done with this because I am going to the concert with Luke, Clare, Alli, Eli, and Dallas. While you do something else with Dave or Drew just not Sam." She said as the bell ringed.

"I will do what I want." I said walking away and going to class. Unfortunately it was science. I took my seat.

"Can we please talk Adam?" Jenna asked.

"Okay we can talk. You either take ticket away from Luke or give your ticket to someone." I said.

"Neither Adam." She said.

"Then I guess we are done talking." I said.

"Please stop." She said.

"Sorry this is how you want to be treated." I said to her.

"Whatever Adam." She said walking to her seat. Sam walked over and took her seat next to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey I'm going to need your number again I already missed placed it." I said.

"Okay give me your phone and I will put it in your phone so you can't lose it." She said.

"Okay." I said handing my phone over so she can put her number in. once she was done she handed me my phone back.

"Call me sometime." She said as she turned to the board and I turned to Jenna and she was glaring at me.

_You're an asshole –JM_

_It's your choice. Love you too –AT_

Class was over and it was free period. I went to go look for Dave. Once I found him I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey A. Torres." Dave said.

"What are you doing tonight since your not going to the Jay Z concert?" I asked.

"Nothing since my ticket was given to Dallas and you let him have it." He said.

"I didn't let anyone have it. It was Alli. Don't worry Jenna gave my ticket to Luke and now she is going with him and I told her if she did I would go hangout with Sam." I said.

"Are you talking about that hot babe in your science class?" Dave asked.

"Yeah but she is all interested in me and I am using that to my advantage against Jenna." I said.

"You should set me up with her." Dave said.

"Here is her number." I said giving it to her.

"Thanks a lot dude. You should go try talking to Jenna again." He said

"Yeah I should." I said getting up to go look for the girls. When I found them I saw Dallas, Luke, Jenna, Clare and Alli talking. 'Just great.' I thought to myself. I walked over.

"Hey baby Torres." Dallas said.

"Hey. Jenna Can we talk." I said.

"No we are planning what we are doing tonight." Jenna said.

"Really?" I asked her getting annoyed

"You heard what she said Torres." Luke said.

"Shut up Luke!" I yelled everyone taken a back.

"Calm down Adam." Dallas said grabbing my shoulder.

"Get off of me." I said. He let go.

"Calm down." Clare said.

"Whatever I'm out of here." I said.

"Man and you two just got back together maybe you two need a longer break from each other." I heard Alli said. That pissed me off and I punched a locker.

I walked to my locker so pissed off then usual. Maybe I should go home and relax.

"Hey." I heard Jenna say.

"What?" I asked her.

"Adam what is wrong with you?" she asked me.

"I'm sick of you." I said.

"Adam we just got back together." Jenna said.

"Well if you didn't give my ticket away to the guy that wants to date you I wouldn't have a problem." I said.

"I'm still going." She said.

"Good for you. I hope you have fun." I said with venom.

"Adam I will talk to you later." She said getting up and walked away. When school was over. I went straight home. I didn't do anything but played videogames while my own girlfriend was at a concert with another guy. This weekend I just did nothing. When Monday came along I walked to my locker grabbed my books. It was the end of the day.

"Hey can you stop avoiding me?" Jenna asked.

"I didn't avoid or anything." I said.

"Adam I called you the whole weekend and text you and you never texted me." Jenna said.

"Whatever how was the concert?" I asked.

"It was good. I thought you were going to go hangout with Sam." Jenna said.

"I did and it was so much fun." I said.

"You did what?" she asked.

"I hanged out with Sam." I said.

"Really Adam. I can't believe you." Jenna said.

"Hey guys." Alli and Clare said.

"Hey." Jenna said.

"Earth to Adam. We just said Hi." Alli said.

"Oh I thought you were talking to someone worth dating Jenna." I said.

"Adam that' not cool." Jenna said.

"It's okay for her to be a bitch but when I can't stand both of you it's a problem." I said.

"Hey Adam. Thanks for setting me up with Sam it was an amazing date she even kissed me. It was a great night. It just got you back on my greatest wing man." Dave said patting me on my shoulder.

"Welcome and good to know you had fun and thanks for helping me out." I said.

"No problem dude. I will see you later." Dave said.

"You said you hang out with Sam." Jenna said.

"I know I lied. Why should I tell you I just hangout at my house playing videogames while my girlfriend went to a concert with another guy." I said.

"I'm sorry Adam but you're an asshole." Jenna said.

"I can't believe you set Dave up with the new girl." Alli said.

"Thanks babe. He is single and you're with Dallas and the girl kept asking to hangout with me." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry about Friday." Alli said.

"It's whatever since I got something else on my hands." I said.

"What is that exactly?" Jenna asked.

"You." I said.

"Okay I think it's time for you guys to chill." Clare said.

"Whatever." I said walking out of Degrassi.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked me as I walked to my car and drove in front of Degrassi

"I'm going home are you coming or not?" I asked her as she walked to my car.

"Your not mad at me?" she asked me.

"I realized I was being stupid and I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to be a douchebag to you or anything." I said driving off.

"It's okay Adam. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said moving my hand in her inner thigh.

"Stop it Adam." She said pushing my hand away. When we were near my house I stopped and started to nuzzle into her neck.

"I want to have a hand job." I whispered into her ear knowing what I was doing would let me have the advantage.

"Adam stop it or I will walk home." She said.

"Please give me a hand job." I begged biting down a bit into her neck.

"Okay only a quick one." Jenna said as we walked into my house. When we got into my room. I shut my door and locked my door. I sat next to her. We started to make out. "I have a better idea then a hand job." Jenna said. Climbing my lap and straddling my waist. She started to take off her shirt and I smirked.

"I think I might like this idea better." I said smirking.

"We are going to go slowly Adam." Jenna said.

"Alright." I said.

We went slowly through the usual stuff.

"You are an ass when you do that to me." Jenna said clasping next to me.

"I thought it was hot either way." I said kissing her lips.

"I need to get home before I get in trouble so get dress and take me home." She said sitting up.

"Your beautiful." I said smiling.

"Stop staring and get dress." She said.

I got dress and brought her to her house.

"I love you Adam Torres." Jenna said smiling.

"I love you too baby." I said kissing her goodbye.

"I love it when you kiss me like that." Jenna said.

"If you want me to kiss you like that more stop going to places with Luke." I said smirking at her.

"Sorry about that Adam." Jenna said.

"It's fine." I said smirking.

"Bye." Jenna said.

"Bye beautiful." I said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	13. Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**I don't own the song No air by Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown.**

* * *

**Degrassi**

Today I walked into school I walked straight to my locker. In the morning I didn't see Jenna yet. Once it was lunch I saw her with Clare, Alli, and Becky. I was sitting at the table with Eli.

"How are you and Jenna doing since the whole concert thing?" Eli asked.

"We had sex last night after her and Alli pissing me off." I said.

"Really dude after she went with Luke?" Eli asked.

"Well I apologized because I really do care about her and I don't want that loser making me get paranoid and ruin my relationship with her even if she was also wrong." I said.

"I understand and everything but I think you should of talked more before you went off and had sex with her." Eli said.

"I see your point but I think she may have learned her lesson because I bit her a couple of times. She has a few on her body. I think that is a good start of my revenge." I said laughing.

"Sounds good to me." Eli said high fiving me.

"What were you guys talking about?" Clare asked.

"Nothing." Eli said.

"Come on tell us." Alli said.

"A girls ass." I said smirking.

"We were not talking about that." Eli said quickly.

"We know." Jenna said.

"That was awful to say." Becky piped in.

"He was only joking like always." Jenna said defending me.

"That's joking?" Becky asked.

"Yes in Adam Torres' mind it is since he is the brother of Drew Torres." Jenna said.

"Hey I am nothing like Drew." I said defending myself.

"Sure your not." Jenna said sarcastically.

"I hate when you do that to me." I said pouting.

"I know." She said smiling at me.

"Your really hot." I said.

"Stop staring Torres." Jenna said.

"Fine. I need to go and do something before class." I said standing up and leaving the cafeteria. Honestly after Jenna left last night I was curious on what her and Luke were like at the concert but I don't want to start that up again. I really hope I don't do anything to start another argument or anything.

I went and grabbed my books for science. I heard someone clearing their throat. I look to my right and it was Sam.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Thanks for setting me up on a date with a sweet guy." She said.

"Your welcome. Sorry to have it short notice for you though." I said.

"It's alright I'm just happy that I met someone as sweet as Dave." She said smiling.

"That's good." I said. We started to joke around a bit. When we were doing that I didn't notice Jenna staring at me the whole time. When class was over it was my free period so I decided to go to my car and grab my guitar that I brought to mess around on. I thought to sing a to Jenna. Even if the song isn't much of my type of music. I thought it would be perfect for me to explain the feeling I get. I decided to hang out by myself to practice some of it. Last night I learned the cords for acoustic version. I went to a quiet area.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

"Hope that sounded good." I said to myself.

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me

To live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

I sang the rest of the song but I didn't notice there was people listening to me sing.

"That was really good." Jenna said behind me smirking. I looked back quickly.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"All of it. I was looking for you and I heard someone singing." Jenna said.

"Oh this is a little awkward." I said.

"Adam it is not awkward." Jenna said.

"Sure it is you heard a song no one was suppose to hear." I said.

"Well I guess you need to lower your voice cutie." Jenna said.

"Maybe I do." I said.

"Is that for your new girlfriend Sam?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"The way you were looking at her in class." Jenna said.

"She is with Dave. I sang that song for you. No air by Jordin sparks featuring Chris Brown. I thought the song represent my feelings for you." I said.

"Oh well it was beautiful." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think we should make it a duet." Jenna said.

"Okay." I said.

We started to sing it together once Jenna learn the lyrics.

_[Jenna]_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

_[Chris Brown]_

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_[Jenna]_

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

_[Adam]_

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_[Jenna]_

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

_[Both:]_

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]_

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

_[Chorus]_

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

"That sounds really good when we sing it together." She commented.

"Yeah I think it should be one of our songs with each other until we find a better one." I said smiling.

"Okay that sounds great." Jenna said. The bell rang.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**If anyone have a suggestion about a different song for them to sing together. I will use them once i can.**


	14. Were Over?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

Last night felt like a really long night. I just kept thinking about what Eli told me yesterday. Maybe I did apologize first when I didn't do anything wrong. Why am I always apologizing before she does. Does she even care? I am so torn right now. What should I do? I kind of wonder what she was doing last night. I walked to my locker to grab my books.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. What were you doing last night?" I asked.

"I was at Becky's house hanging out and watching movies." Jenna said smiling.

"Was Luke there with you and Becky?" I asked her.

"Yeah he was there. Why is there a problem?" She asked.

"Yeah there is I don't want you around Luke and I already told you that." I said.

"Adam you cant tell me what to do." She said.

"Jenna what is the difference when you tell me I cant hang out with a girl." I said.

"Adam it is way different." Jenna said.

"Oh really please tell me." I said.

"For one girls know when to stop unlike guys do." Jenna said.

"Really are you serious. Girls also go off and kiss another guy or have sex with another guy while they are in a relationship." I said.

"Adam that is not true." Jenna said.

"Really so when we weren't talking for the whole weekend. Were you hanging out with Luke after the Jay Z concert or anything?" I asked.

"Nothing happened with me and Luke. How many times do I have to tell you that Adam?" She asked me.

"Until you stop hanging out with Luke." I said.

"That is not going to happen Adam. If you have a problem with that then I don't know what to say to that" Jenna said.

"Well I guess we have a problem." I said slamming my locker and walking away from her.

"Adam you can't be serious." Jenna yelled.

I walked to class and I was really pissed off. I was so done with Jenna's shit why am I looking like the bad guy. Your hang out with another guy while she tells me no. What kind of shit is this? I needed to talk to Clare and soon or I was going to explode.

"Hey we need to talk." I said.

"Hi, okay about what?" she asked.

"About Jenna." I said.

"Are you guys fighting again?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay tell me what's wrong." She said.

"I don't want Jenna to hang out with Luke and she doesn't care how I'm feeling about it. All she does is you can't tell me what to do but then it's okay for her to tell me I cant hang out with another girl." I said.

"Wow um she is contradicting herself a bit but I don't want to get into this where I'm picking sides because I'm friends with you both so I think it's a good idea for you to talk with Eli about this because he and Jenna aren't close like me and Jenna are." Clare said.

"Fine. Thanks for nothing." I said.

"Adam it's not that I don't want to help I just don't want to be in the middle."

"Whatever." I said and started to pay attention to the teacher.

When class was over and it was lunch I couldn't wait to eat. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Luke and Jenna talking together. They were both laughing and joking around. I was getting frustrated with that. I grabbed my food and took a seat at a table. Alli, Eli and Clare came over.

"Where is Jenna?" Alli asked.

"Over there." I said pointing where she was with Luke.

"Everything alright?" Eli asked.

"No but I'm done trying." I said.

"Adam she is just with a guy friend it's not a big deal." Alli said defending her.

"Yeah but if it was me with a girl friend that she doesn't like how do you think she would feel?" I asked.

"She would have hated it." Alli said.

"Yeah and I'm just sick of it all. She doesn't even understand where I'm coming from." I said.

"Dude talk to her about it." Eli said.

"I did already and she wasn't seeing my point so I walked away from her." I said.

"Adam but Jenna is different from all the girls you liked or dated. Clare help me out anytime now." Alli said.

"I'm not going on anyone side because this will turn into a huge mess if I do." Clare said.

"Sure she isn't." I said looking over to where Jenna and Luke were. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"We don't know." Alli said. I just finished my food then went for a walk. When I was walking I heard people singing and it sounded like Jenna. I went to go look closer. I saw Jenna singing No air to Luke. When she was done singing I saw her kiss him. When I saw that I just walked away. I felt like my heart just shattered into million pieces. 'How could she do that to me? How could she sing our song that we shared? How could she just kiss him and not push away?' I asked myself. When the bell ranged. I decided to go to the bathroom. Once I was done I decided to just go to the garden and skip class because I don't want to see Jenna or Luke together. 'I think it's time for me and Jenna to break up.' I thought to myself. I've been thinking about this the whole period. The bell ranged and now it was free period. I decided to just sit here and think longer.

It took them 10 minutes to find me though. Clare, Alli, and Jenna came into the garden.

"Hey why did you miss last period?" Jenna asked me like she didn't do anything wrong.

"I didn't feel like going." I said standing up.

"Why not?" she asked still confused.

"Yeah Adam that doesn't sound like you." Clare said.

"Jenna I believe you know why I didn't go to class." I said to her.

"Adam what are you talking about?" Jenna asked.

"Okay I will just say it. How long have you been kissing Luke? Why would you sing to him the song that we did together?" I asked her.

"Adam-" she started but I interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it Jenna because I don't trust you anymore and I shouldn't be the one always apologizing for what you did or are doing. We are over." I said.

"Adam please don't say that. I love you and only you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to let that happen." Jenna said.

"I don't care Jenna you really hurt me. You go off and kiss him who knows how many times. You don't listen to me when I said don't hang out with him and you didn't." I said.

"Adam please." Jenna said.

"No, we are finished and that is final." I said walking away from her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	15. fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

**Jenna POV**

What just happened? I just lost the best guy I have ever met. What did I just do? I was still looking at the spot he just left. Should I run after him or should I let him cool down. Ugh I never met to be so stupid.

"Did you really kiss Luke?" Alli asked.

"Yes. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did." I said.

"Things like that just happen. You kiss a jerk over a really sweet guy." Clare said.

"I know, I know I really messed up and I don't know what to do about it." I said holding my head.

"What are you going to do about this?" Alli asked.

"I think I need to go talk to Luke then Adam." I said. Clare and Alli looked at each other.

"We are coming with you so nothing else goes wrongs." Clare said.

"Okay." I said agreeing with them.

When we went looking for Luke we saw him talking with Adam. He started to push Adam. Luke got close to Adam's face after. We quickly walked over there so we can stop them before a fight broke out. I quickly grabbed Adam's arm to pull him away from Luke. Clare and Alli pushed Luke back.

"What are you guys doing?" Clare asked.

"He needs to be teach a lesson." Luke said.

"Let go of me." Adam said pushing me away from him.

"Adam please talk with me and just listen to what I have to say." I begged him.

"No. You can go to your little boyfriend." Adam said with so much venom.

"He is not my boyfriend. The only person I wanted to be my boyfriend is you. No one else, I made a mistake and I wont do that again." I said.

"Wait I was a mistake. You rather be with a tranny instead of a real man?" Luke asked.

"He is not a tranny he is a guy and he is more of a man than you will ever be." I said.

"Your nothing but a whore." Luke said.

Out of nowhere Luke was on the ground holding his face.

Adam's POV

When Luke called Jenna a whore I just lost it. When Jenna was paying attention to me I punched Luke straight in the head. He fell to the ground holding is face.

"Don't call Jenna a whore. I'm the only one who could call her that." I said.

"Wow Torres you have a hell of a punch." Clare said smiling at me.

"I guess I do." I said.

"Adam can we please talk." Jenna asked.

"Jenna I may have punched Luke but I can't be with you so quickly. You need to prove to me that I can trust you again." I said looking at her not really sure if I should let her in again.

"Adam I am so sorry for everything I been doing to you. I never meant for that to happen. I never meant to lose you. I love you so much." Jenna said.

"I love you too but that isn't enough right now for me to just take you back after you hurt me. I would look like a fool to go back to you so soon." I said.

"Adam I really am sorry. I hope when your ready you will forgive me." Jenna said I just nodded as she walked away with Alli and Clare.

I walked to the office to go talk with the principal about what just happened. I told him everything. My mom was called. I got suspended for the rest of the week and grounded for a whole month. No TV for a week and I must be home right after school. When I got to my room I just started to clean out all the stuff of Jenna's and put in a box. All the pictures and things she given me. I put the box in my closet where I won't see it for a whole. I walk to my bed and sat down on my bed looking through my phone. I looked through all the photos I had. I didn't want to delete them so I just changed the wallpaper on my phone. I went on FaceRange and changed my relationship status to single. 'I really wish this never happened to us but I guess that what happen when you are right about things. Really wish I was wrong but I guess it is time to take it day by day.' I posted then started to relax on my bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	16. One Month Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi One month later:**

**Adam POV**

It's been a month since Jenna and I broke up and I'm finally not grounded anymore. Thank god. When I walked into Degrassi walked up to Eli, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky, and Dallas. Yes I still hang out with Jenna even if it hurts but I don't want to make my friends choose who to hang out with like I did with Eli and Clare.

"Hey Torres." Eli said smiling.

"Hey Eli." I said smirking.

"What is up with you?" Clare asked.

"I am finally free." I said.

"Yeah I heard all last night and this morning. Are you going to get back into the dating game or are you just going to wait it out?" Dallas asked.

"I guess I may just have some fun for a while since the whole thing last month." I said glancing at Jenna.

"Yeah I understand where you're coming from. Be careful if you definition in fun is having a whole lot of sex and all the other stuff." Dallas said.

"Dude shut up." I said laughing punching his arm.

"Ouch that hurt." He said holding his arm.

"It's great to see you having fun and smiling again." Clare said.

"It feels good to smile." I said.

"Why haven't you been smiling?" Becky asked.

"Well since all the drama been happening I needed time to myself, which worked since I was grounded. I got to figure out what I need to do for myself. I need to focus on me and enjoying the rest of the school year. When the time comes I will get back into a relationship." I said smiling.

"That's good." Becky said. I saw Jenna looking down at her hands.

"Well I better get going to class." I said walking away.

Class was boring like usual. The first three classes were over and it was lunchtime. I was at my locker putting my books away.

"Hey." I heard someone say behind me. I looked and it was Jenna.

"Hey." I said.

"Can we talk before we go to lunch?" She asked.

"Okay sure." I said.

"I've been thinking about 'US' for the whole month that we barely talk and since we broke up. Adam I really love you and I really want to get back together with you. I can't see myself with anyone other then you. I am really sorry for messing up and for kissing Luke and not listening to you." Jenna said.

"Jenna I'm not ready for a relationship again. I love you still but I think I should try being with someone to make sure I will be doing the best thing for me to have a healthy relationship instead of me getting paranoid." I said.

"Alright I guess I understand. Want to walk to lunch with me?" Jenna said.

"Yeah sure." I said giving a small smile.

We walked to lunch. We started to talk and goof around like we use to. 'Man these feelings really never go away.' I smiled down at her. 'Maybe I should give her another chance.' I thought to myself. We sat at a table with our friends. We sat next to each other for the first time in a month. During lunch we were joking around and messing around as always in our group. I didn't notice but Jenna and I were holding hands for a few minutes. I don't know if that was a sign or something but I think I need to wait still before we get back together.

**Jenna POV**

I can't believe we were just holding hands. I understand he wants to take our time but I really hope we get back together sooner than later. I really don't want to see him with another girl.

I was walking with Alli and Clare to our lockers.

"Hey do you guys think Adam would ever give me a second chance?" I asked them. Clare and Alli looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"You haven't notice?" Clare asked.

"Notice what?" I asked them.

"Adam was staring at you the whole lunch and in the morning when he met up with us. He probably still needs time but we believe he wants to get back together with you but is afraid right now but he will later." Alli said.

"Really he was staring at me?" I asked. They both nodded. "I really hope he takes me back. I really love him." I said smiling at them.

When I was walking to my Science class where I have class with Adam, Becky, and unfortunately Luke. When I got to the room I saw Adam talking with another girl. It wasn't Sam so it must be a girl hitting on him. 'I really hope he doesn't go on a date with her.' He turned to face me. He gave me a weak smile so I guess that means he has a date with another girl. When I saw her kiss his cheek I have to say I was a little upset with that.

**Adam POV**

During science a girl came up to me.

"Hey Adam, I'm Jennifer." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" she asked me. 'Maybe I should just to see if I want to be with her or with Jenna.' I thought to my self.

"Sure." I said.

"How about tonight we go see a movie?" she asked.

"Sure." I turned to look at Jenna. I gave her a weak smile.

"Does it matter what movie?" she asked as I turned back to look at her.

"It could be anything you would like." I said.

"Okay cool. See you tonight then." She said as she kissed my cheek and walked to her desk.

When class was over I walked to the area where everyone meets with a smirk on my face. It was Dave, Alli, Clare and Jenna.

"Hey L.L cool A." Dave said smiling.

"Hey Dave." I said.

"What's up with the smirk?" Dave asked.

"I have a date tonight with this girl name Jennifer." I said.

"Nice." He said high fiving me.

"Yeah but lets not talk about it here." I said looking at Jenna.

"Alright I understand." Dave said.

Today went by quickly and it was almost time for my date with Jennifer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	17. Date?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Movie Theaters**

I met Jennifer at the movie theaters. When I got there she was standing near the door.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey." She said in return.

"What movie did you decide to watch?" I asked her.

"The Vow." She said. I kind of cringed my teeth when she said that.

"Sounds great." I said. We walked up to the booth.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes can I get two tickets to see the vow?" I asked.

"Okay will there be anything else?" she asked.

"Yes can we get a small bag of popcorn and a large Pepsi?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes that will be $23.56." the cashier said. I pulled out my wallet and handed her $25.

We got all of our things and we went to find out our seats. When the movie began she was all relaxed at first until.

"Do you really want to watch this movie?" she asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked her.

"I think we could do something else she said grabbing my dick. Thank god I was wearing jean pants instead of sweat pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think we should have a little fun." She said.

"No thanks." I said removing her hand.

"Then we could do something else." She said but then she started to kiss me. She tried shoving her tongue into my mouth but I pushed her away.

"I think I need to go." I said.

"What why?" she asked.

"Your someone I don't want to date." I said. I left the movies and went straight home. I thought about what happened over and over again. I think it maybe time to get back together with Jenna. When that girl grabbed me like that and kissed me it felt so wrong on many reasons. I went into my closet and grabbed that box filled with all of the stuff that reminded me of Jenna. I put everything back to where it belongs.

It was finally Tuesday. I walked into Degrassi and saw Clare, Alli, and Jenna together talking.

"Hey ladies." I said.

"Hey." They said.

"How was your date?" Alli asked.

"It was over within 10 minutes of the movie." I said.

"What? How did that happen?" Clare asked.

"Well the girl grabbed me and kissed me." I said.

"What do you mean by grabbed?" Alli asked.

"Grabbed my pants." I said trying to be discrete about it.

"Oh." Clare said.

"That makes since why you left within 10 minutes of a date." Alli said.

"Yeah. Can I talk with Jenna alone?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Clare and Alli said walking away.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"You are really pretty today." I said to her.

"Adam you're to cute but your kind of stupid. I really want to be with you so much Adam. Can we please be boyfriend and girlfriend I will do anything to be with you again?" Jenna said and asked.

"Okay than kiss me." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You said you would do anything. I want you to kiss me." I said.

"Okay." She said smiling. She came close to me slowly. We started to kiss. She pulled away. "I really missed that and I love you Adam." She said.

"I love you too. I missed kissing you too." I said. The bell ranged.

"I will see you later." She said giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay." I said smiling.

The first three classes were over quickly. When it was lunchtime I walked to Jenna's locker.

"Hello beautiful." I said smiling at her.

"Hey." She said smiling back. She put her stuff away and we walked to lunch hand-in hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	18. Did you have sex?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

"So the lovebirds are back together again." Eli said smiling.

"No Eli I would not cheat on you with this" I said pointing at Jenna.

"It's okay I was cheating on you with that." He said pointing to Clare.

"Huh have you had sex yet?" I asked.

"No now shut up." Eli said throwing his grapes at me.

"Hey save that for Clare she is the one who is not satisfying your needs." I said then Clare started to throw fruit at me.

"Shut up Torres You haven't had sex in a month." Eli said.

"Yeah r-right." I said looking down thinking about what happened during that month I was grounded. I didn't tell anyone but I did have sex when Drew and Dallas decided to throw a party. I did have sex with Katie. It felt so wrong when we both woke up next to each other. I better tell Jenna this. I did get really drunk that night. I really hope they didn't hear hesitation in my voice.

"Wait did you have sex while you were grounded?" Eli asked.

"Well yeah but I don't remember. All I remember was my parents left. Dallas and Drew's party drinking a lot because I was still pissed off. Waking up next to a naked girl while I myself was naked after a really pounding headache. Then Dallas walked in." I said looking up to notice that Katie was looking at me like she knew.

"Wow who was the girl?" Jenna said a little annoyed.

"No one that important for you to worry about." I said. When I looked over to see if Katie was still sitting there but she wasn't.

"Hey Adam can we talk for a second?" Katie asked.

"Of course." I said standing up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	19. Taking it slow?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**I am so sorry for not updating lately I'm in like a writers block and personal things.**

* * *

**Degrassi**

"What do you want to talk about Katie?" I asked her.

"Can we just pretend that night never happened to us? It was an accident." She asked and said.

"Yeah of course I just was going to have to tell Jenna who it was with later. Since we just got back together and I don't want to start our relationship again on a lie." I said.

"Yeah of course." Katie said.

"Thank you!" I said walking away from her. I walked back into the café and sat back in my seat.

"What was that about?" Clare asked.

"She wanted me to make sure I don't tell anyone about her secret that she vented to me about." I said.

"Okay cool." Clare said. 10 minutes later

"Hey Adam you want to go walk with me?" Eli asked.

"Yeah sure." I said standing up and walking with him.

"Okay so is she the one you had sex with?" Eli asked smirking.

"Yeah. It was an accident." I said.

"Adam, are you going to tell Jenna?" Eli asked.

"Yeah of course I am." I said.

"Good." Eli said laughing. I walked to my locker and Jenna was they're waiting for me.

"Hey." I said walking up to her. I went to go kiss her but she moved away.

"So who was it that you slept with?" she asked annoyed.

"Relax we just got back together and it was when we were over." I said.

"Alright but seriously who was it with?" Jenna asked again.

"It was with Katie and lets remember we were both drunk and it just happened." I said

"Okay but I think you should lay off the drinking." She said smiling.

"Fine I will." I said. We walked to class together since it was science class. We sat in our usual seats.

**Torres' household**

It's been a long day of school and I was with Jenna on the couch in the basement.

"Should we have some rules since we just got back together?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe. Just one rule we just take our time before we go all the way again and to trust each other." I said.

"Okay. That sounds good. I really missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I said kissing her forehead.

"My brother is coming into town to visit me and he always wanted to meet you and your family so maybe one night that can happen when he comes down." Jenna said.

"Of course anything for you." I said.

"Does your mom know what happened between us?" she asked.

"No not really all she knows that I was mad at you and that we were over for some reason but never gotten to the bottom of it, but that time I had sex with Katie she might of thought it was you because she came in my room and found opened condom wrappers on my floor and in my trash can." I said.

"So she doesn't even know what is going on anymore." Jenna said.

"Basically I think its pretty funny that she is confused about everything." I said.

"Do we really have to take it slow physically?" she asked me.

"Yeah I think it would be good for us if we did." I said.

"I really want to feel our closeness again it was the best I ever had." She said.

"With time." I said smiling at her.

"Okay but I have to get home before I get into trouble." Jenna said smiling and leaning down to kiss me. When she was leaning down I saw a little cleavage.

"Nice boobs!" I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said with a smirking as she walks away. This is going to be harder then I thought it would be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	20. Jenna's brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

I walked into Degrassi having the best idea. I realized since it was a month away from our one-year anniversary I should do something fun with her since spring break is going on we can spend more time together. I walked to my locker first then I went straight to her locker.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"Hey. My brother is coming tonight and he wanted to have dinner with us. If your not to busy tonight." She said smiling.

"Alright how long is he staying?" I asked.

"Only for the weekend then the rest of spring vacation it can be all about you, me and our best friends." She said smiling even bigger.

"Alright so where are we having dinner tonight?" I asked.

"At little Miss Steaks." She said.

"Alright." I said looking down at her. I was starting to tower her a little more now.

"You are the best boyfriend a girl can ever have." She said standing on her tippy toe to kiss me.

"Ew this is getting a little sicking." Alli said smiling while standing behind us with Dallas and Clare.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Good." I said.

"Are you still mad about that?" Alli asked.

"A little. Really wished it was in Drew's room." I said.

"What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"I found Dallas and Alli in my bed half-naked. Can't say I had a problem with Alli but I had a problem with Dallas." I said.

"Watch it." Jenna said. Smacking my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah that's why I cant speak about his night or morning." Dallas said laughing.

"Well at least we can say all the teenagers in the Torres' house went after the same girl and two succeeded." I said joking around. Dallas and I high-five.

"Your getting better at this stuff Torres. I think the testosterone is working." Dallas said smirking.

"Of course it is that is why I have these sexy muscles forming." I said joking.

"Yes you do." Dallas said adding on.

"You two sound like you have a bromance going on." Alli said laughing with Jenna and Clare.

"Yeah well we have to if we want to talk about the little show I walked in on." I said laughing.

"I can't believe you saw me like that." she stated.

"Well that's what happens when you do it in somebody else bed." I said

"How much of her did you see?" Jenna asked.

"Only her boobs that's it. I promise." I said looking down at her.

"Oh really." She said.

"We better get to class." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

Today went really quick. We were walking out of Degrassi hand in hand when we saw her brother pulling up.

"Oh my god Kyle you're here!" she said running over to him as he got out of the car.

"Hey little sister you are getting bigger then when I left you and I can't believe you are with a new guy. Now who is this lucky fellow?" Kyle asked.

"Adam Torres this my brother Kyle and Kyle this is my boyfriend Adam." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Like wise." He said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take my little sister and her boyfriend out to dinner." He said smiling.

"Cool let's get going." Jenna said dragging me a long. We got into the car and drove to little miss steaks. When we got there and sat down at our table we started to talk.

"So Adam do you play any sports?" He asked.

"No not yet I plan on trying out for the volleyball team. I'm more into music." I said.

"That is something you both have in common." Kyle said.

"Yeah he is really good." She said smiling.

"How long have you been together?" He asked.

"A year next month." I said smiling.

"Wow you have been together for a while." Kyle said.

"Yeah we had a couple ups and downs but they are whatever now." Jenna said.

"That's good." Kyle said. We started to talk about sports and education. It was one of the best things we have done that was more fun then drama. We ate and had desert when it was over I was dropped off home.

"I will see you on Monday for our date." She said smiling.

"Alright. See you then beautiful." I said kissing her head.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said smiling at her. "It was nice meeting you Kyle I said.

"It was nice meeting you too. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said waving and walking into my house.

* * *

**Jenna POV**

"So what do you think of him?" I asked curious.

"He is a sweet guy. I can't believe that he was born a girl from the way he is. I hope you don't mess up with him. He seems like a keeper. He looks like he is on your pace and he is a very strong kid. I like him better then K.C." Kyle said smiling at me then at the rode.

"I know I love him but some times I want to kick him and he wants to kick me but in the end I know I want to be with him for the rest of my life." I said smiling.

"As long as your careful just in case it doesn't work out like you plan it to." Kyle said.

"I will. You're the best." I said

"Thanks. I really missed you." Kyle said.

"I missed you too." I said smiling.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon Torres' household Adam's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt someone on top of me. I started to open my eyes to meet Jenna's eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said smiling bending down to kiss me.

"Good morning." I said as she pulled away.

"Your adorable when you sleep." She said.

"Thanks you creep." I said.

"I'm not a creep. So do you always sleep shirtless?" she asked smirking.

"Yes." I said smirking back.

"That's good." She said tracing my scars that are on my chest first the once from my surgery then the once from my scar from when I got shot. "Your sexy shirtless and your getting some abs." she said now tracing over my stomach. She looked back up at me and leaned in for a kiss. We started to make-out soon after that. I enjoyed every second has our tongues fought for domination. Her hand was still roaming until I grabbed her hands in one place. I felt her smiling against the kiss. I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Your trying to have sex." I stated.

"No just seeing if you were still good at kissing me." She said smiling.

"Well are you satisfied?" I asked.

"I am but I don't know about you." She said looking down at my hard on.

"I am fine. I know what you were doing and it may have work but I am serious about us taking our times." I said looking into her eyes.

"Fine." She said while climbing off of me.

"How was your brother's visit?" I asked.

"Good. He really likes you." She said.

"Well I am a like able guy." I said sitting up to get ready to get dress. I grabbed some cloths and started to get dress.

"Yeah you are." She said staring at me.

"You can look but not touch." I said smiling at her.

"Wait Adam Torres I'm going to get you back for this." She said smiling.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah I am!" She said smiling.

"Well let's go." I said grabbing her hand and walking down the stairs. I walked right into the kitchen. I let go of Jenna's hand and grabbed the basket next to the counter I opened it up and started to fill it with things I stored in the fridge for the picnic I planned for us. I had some help from my mom and everything. Once I was down putting all the items in the basket I grabbed a blanket and then I walked back over to Jenna.

"Are you ready to go on a romantic date in the park?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes let's go." She said as we walked to my car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	21. Picnic in the park

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

When we got to the park I pulled up in the parking lot. I got out of the car quickly and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." I said smirking.

"You are such a gentleman." She said holding my hand as we walked in the park to find a clearing to sit and eat lunch. I sat the basket on the ground and laid out the blanket then I placed the basket on a corner of the blanket and started to take out food like macaroni salad, potato salad, a couple of sandwiches, pickles, chips and homemade chocolate moose cake. "This is wonderful Adam." She said.

"I thought our first date back as a couple should be fun and romantic even if I had help from my mother." I said smiling at her. We started to eat our lunch and laughed. We finished eating the main food and saved dessert for last like always. I took the chocolate moose cake out of the container and put it on the fork to feed to Jenna.

"That is really good." She said smirking at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I really don't think you should be having me waiting to have sex with you again especially since you did sleep with Katie so you don't have much of the urge like I do." She said.

"It isn't that hard." I said.

"Oh yeah so do you want to have a little wager on this Torres?" Jenna asked looking at me.

"Sure what's the bet?" I asked.

"Whoever can hold out a longer can get or do whatever they want to each other for a whole week. You can tease and everything but if you take off the other person's cloths you lose and if you go under the cloths." She said smirking.

"Fine you have a deal." I said smiling.

"Good. Now give me the rest of this cake." She said taking it away from me.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Thank you." She said with her mouth full.

"Yeah this is going to be easy." I said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"Well you just gave me a vision that I will be seeing for now on." I said.

"You know I don't believe that." She said getting closer to me and putting her hand over my pants. You see I know there is something you can't resist and you haven't done to me yet." She said kissing my lips.

"Like what?" I said to her while thinking what she was talking about. She came close to my ear.

"Fuck my boobs." She whispered and kisses my ear, which was a turn on.

"Okay your right I haven't done that yet but it doesn't mean I am giving up anytime soon." I said smirking.

"Yeah that is not what he is saying." She said pointing at my pants because of the bulge that was showing.

"Doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Okay fine whatever I will get you Adam and when I do you are going to be begging me to have sex with you." She said smiling at me.

"Whatever you say." I said standing up.

"What is our date over already?" she asked.

"No we are spending the whole night together unless you leave me because of my sexiness." I said smirking.

"You give yourself way to much credit." She said.

"Yeah my mom says that a lot lately." I said.

"Well it's true." She said standing up after putting the containers into the basket.

"Okay I get it. Let's get going." I said

"You know Adam you're the best boyfriend and I am happy we are back together." She said looking down at her hands.

"You know your way to important to me not to take back. I love you and when I went on that date it just didn't feel right." I said as we got into my car.

"What about sleeping with Katie?" She asked me.

"I don't even know what happened with her. I was drunk and she was too. She doesn't even count." I said.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"It's fine. I don't mind I would be asking you the same questions." I said.

"Well let me drop this conversation and move on to another topic. Can we go to the mall?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah sure where do you need to go?" I asked.

"Well I need to get some new bra's and underwear and I want to find out if there was some nice cloths that I can use once I start having sex again." She said smirking.

"I think I might stay in the car." I said with my voice low.

"No come in with me it will take a while for me to finish." She said.

"Alright fine." I said. 'She might win but I need to stay strong.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	22. Mall then Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Mall**

We were walking to Victoria Secrets so she can pick out an outfit.

"Do I really need to do go in with you?" I asked.

"Yes Adam I think it will help a lot." She said with a grin.

'Just great.' I thought. She grabbed a few cute things to try on but didn't show me. When she was trying the items on I was standing outside of her dressing room.

"Hey Adam can you help me decide?" she asked me. I got a little nervous.

"Sure." I said trying not to sound nervous. She opened the door and she was wearing a black lace bra that was see through and matching underwear. She looked so beautiful. I don't know if I can handle this so I quickly got out of the dressing room.

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

"Aw he really liked what I'm wearing that he couldn't handle it." I said to myself. "This is going to be easy tonight." I said smiling.

**Adam's POV**

"Hey you okay?" she asked walking out of Victoria secret with a bag in her hands.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"How about we go to my house and we can just relax and watch a movie." I said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She said kissing my lips.

We got to my car and drove straight to my house. When we got into the house, my mom from the kitchen greeted us with Drew, Bianca, Dallas, and surprisingly Katie.

"Adam, come in here please." My mom called.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well we are finding some surprising things right now." My mom said.

"Like what?" I asked, which was pretty stupid of me.

"Like you sleeping with Katie." Drew said angrily.

"Oh that and why are you mad?" I asked him.

"Well I did break up with her recently and my brother went off and had sex with her." Drew said.

"One it meant nothing, two you dumped her for Bianca, and three I don't even remember what happened that night personally." I said.

"Oh really how does Jenna feel about it?" Drew pressed.

"Dude we were broken up at the time and I told her the first day we got back together about it. She maybe questioning it but she isn't mad about it." I said.

"That is just great because you know Katie is pregnant and it might be your baby or my baby." Drew said.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah you know we were really should stay away from each others girl." Drew said.

"Tell you and your dick to do so." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked.

"Dude you have a track record of going after the same girl I liked. That is one reason I try and keep Jenna away from you I don't know if you're going to go after her." I said.

"Who did I go after exactly?" Drew asked.

"First Bianca when I was hitting on her before she out me, Fiona, and Katie when I liked her but then got turned down and you went after her." I said clearly making my point.

"Okay I get it! So who do you think is the father of her baby?" he asked.

"You." I said simply.

"Me?" He questioned.

"Yeah Drew?" My mom asked.

"You can't be serious Adam you were the last she slept with." Bianca said with Dallas nodding.

"Well you see I wore a lot of protection. I know that from all the wrappers and condoms on my floor the next morning and I remember her telling me that morning that she already missed her period so there was always that possibility and how far along are you?" I asked her.

"I am two and a half months." Katie said.

"We had sex about two and a half months ago." Drew said.

"Yeah and we had sex three weeks ago." I said clearing my name.

"Adam, you and Jenna can go to your room now and try not getting her pregnant." She said.

"We are not even having sex." I said.

"Really?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. We have a bet right now." I said.

"What is the bet?" Dallas asked.

"Well who can hold out the longest?" Jenna said.

"Oh so Jenna is going to when that one." Bianca said and everyone agreed besides Katie.

"Really this morning she was hounding me to have sex with her and I said no until I said something to make her want to have a bet." I said.

"She is still going to win." Dallas said.

"What ever we will be in my room." I said walking up stairs with Jenna. Once we were in my room. "That was a close one." I said.

"Yeah you almost were going to be Katie's baby daddy." Jenna said seriously.

"Don't worry about that." I said.

"I'm not but you can only be my future baby daddy." She said smiling.

"That would be great once you have sex with me again." I said kissing her.

"Aw not going to happen." She said pushing away.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"How about Magic Mike?" she asked.

"NO!" I said.

"Fine. Liar Liar?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I lay on my bed waiting her to join me.

"Your so cute Adam Torres." She said.

"Thank you beautiful." I said.

"But you better hope that baby is definitely not yours'." She said.

"It's not." I said.

"Good." She said. We started to watch the movie. Once it was 30 minutes in. Jenna started to rub my dick over my pants. She was smirking the whole time. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one?' I asked myself but then I got an idea. I started to kiss her neck and started to massage her breast while it was covered by her shirt and bra. She started to moan but then stopped rubbing me.

"Alright that is enough." She said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"I think I should go home Adam." Jenna said moving quickly.

"Okay but why." I asked her.

"I think I should just in case I get in trouble by Alli's parents." She said.

"Alright I can take you home." I said.

"No that is fine I can get a ride from Alli." She said.

"Okay." I said. I waited for Alli to come pick her up and kissed her goodbye.

'I totally just made her nervous.' I thought to myself. 'This is going to be a fun week.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	23. What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' Household: One week later Sunday**

"Hey Adam." Jenna said smiling at me as she was rubbing me slowly.

"Jenna I can't take this any longer please let me sleep with you." I said into her ear.

"Finally you said those magic words Mr. Torres I thought I was going to have to sleep with Drew." She said smiling.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." I said pulling her down to kiss me. We started to make out and I started to stripe her cloths off and she took my cloths off I started to climb on her and started to kiss her neck. I slowly pushed myself into her and just started to thrust inside of her slowly. It slowly started to heat up until beeping noise started to go off and I opened up my eyes.

"Aw man it was only a dream." I said putting my pillow on my head. Then I looked down at my shorts. "Seriously I can't believe I just had a wet dream. Well it's time to return to the lovely Degrassi.

* * *

**Degrassi: Monday**

Vacation was nothing but torture I don't know how long I can go anymore. School is back on and I still haven't had sex with Jenna. If we weren't in a bet and she kept on whispering in my ear and rubbing me I would have had sex with her on Tuesday when we were all alone in the kitchen on the table. I might just give I don't know if I can go on any longer then this. 'Okay what do I do. Do I give or keep on fighting?' I asked myself. 'Hm I guess I can try one more thing to see if it will work and if not I can always just give up and let her win this battle.' I thought to myself.

I walked into Degrassi and saw Fiona handing out colors to everyone.

"Hey what is going on?" I asked her.

"Spirit week here is your color." She said handing me a purple scarf.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." She said smiling. I went searching for Jenna and found her at her locker.

"Hello beautiful." I said kissing her neck.

"Hey." She said smirking. "I really don't want to do this just yet but I can't hold out any longer Adam. I give after school to day you and me are having sex and I don't care what you say and you win. Alright?" She said and asked me.

"Yeah sure. What with the change of heart?" I asked her.

"After the dream I had with you folding was pretty hot and I need you." She said.

"Really okay so I can do whatever I want to you and you have to do what I want for a week right?" I asked making sure those were the terms.

"Yes Adam your just going to satisfy me tonight." She said.

"Alright. You want to know something funny?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"I would of a fold if you tried with me one more time. Especially after the dream I had last night of you and me." I said.

"Wait you had it too?" she asked.

"Yeah it was an awful morning to say the least." I said.

"Aw you missed me." She said.

"I guess not as long as much you missed me." I said.

"You know don't need to be mean about it Adam. It was a hard week not having sex especially since I haven't had sex about over a month when we were together." She said.

"Alright I get it. I will take care of your needs later tonight." I said kissing her softly.

"Thank you." She said.

"What time are you on?" I asked.

"The purple." She said.

"Cool same team." I said kissing her.

Today was fun for a while until a fight broke out and we almost got spirit week cancelled.

* * *

**Monday night**

We were on my bed kissing slowly.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yea of course I am." She said. I started to pull off all her cloths as she started to take off my cloths. I started to kiss her neck and massage her boobs like usual. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"I want to fuck your boobs." I said smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah then I will fuck you." I said.

"Fine." She said smiling. We moved so I can boob fuck her. She was sitting on the bed as I was standing. I moved my cock in between her boobs and started to thrust. She pushed her boobs together and started to like/suck my cock while it got close to her mouth. I was thrusting really hard and fast. After 10 minutes I started to slow down because I didn't want to cum before I fucked her brains out. She lay down on her back and I climbed on top of her and entered into her.

"OH GOD ADAM!" she yelled as I started to thrust inside her. "Please harder, faster." She said.

"I missed being in you." I said.

"I missed this too." She said as I was thrusting inside her quickly and fast. She started to claw my back. About 20 minutes until we rolled over and she was on top. We fucked for another 40 minutes before we went to sleep.

* * *

**Degrassi: Tuesday Morning**

Jenna, Eli, Clare and I were walking to the garden to have breakfast and so Eli can make up to Clare for reading her Journal. When we got their Eli, Jenna, and Clare Were in gross into conversation until I dropped the coffees.

"Don't look you two need to go get a teacher. Eli makes sure no one comes this way. GO!" I yelled. None of them looked over after I said that. I walked over to the garden as I saw Campbell Saunders' body was hanging there lifeless. He committed suicide.

"Adam what is wrong?" Principal Simpson asked. I just pointed to the body. "Oh my god." He said covering his mouth. "Mrs. O get him away from here and make sure no one else comes near here." He said.

"Okay. Adam comes along." She said walking me to the school. All I can remember is that dead body hanging there lifeless. I was still in shock. 'When I was having sex a kid was killing himself. What kind of shit is that?' I thought angry. When I got into

the school I was mad.

"Adam are you okay?" Clare asked me.

"NO! I just… Ugh. I can't believe that. Why would he do that here? Why would he even kill himself it's just so terrible. I feel bad for him I really wished he talked to somebody about this." I said.

"It's nobodies fault." Jenna said.

"Yeah Adam this was nobodies fault he was hurting inside." Eli said.

"So what he still could of confined into somebody. I really want to find out who pushed him over the edge so I can beat the crap out of them." I said as I hit the locker.

"Adam just relax." Jenna said.

"Get off of me." I said pushing her away.

"Adam Torres to the principals office please." I heard my name being called. I walked straight there.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" I asked.

"Yes. I want you to talk to somebody before I send you home since you were the one to notice the body and maybe feeling out of place." He said.

"Sir I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I said.

"Okay but when your ready please come talk to somebody." He said.

"Of course sir." I said standing up and walking to the door.

"If you need to during the day you can leave the school anytime as long as you sign out." He said.

"Okay." I said before walking out of the door.

"Adam can you please talk with me?" Jenna asked me.

"What Jenna?" I asked.

"I understand you're hurting but you need to talk to me. What is going on?" She said and asked me.

"While we were having sex last night. He had his mine set on killing himself as everyone was enjoying what was going on in their lives they never once checked on him especially the ones that are close to him." I said in a whisper.

"Adam no one could of saved him." She said.

"Your wrong somebody could of saved him even if it was from his self." I said.

"Adam?" she said questionable.

"I'm going home." I said and signed myself out and left the school. I went straight home and went to my bed and thought about that kid.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	24. Talking is good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' Household **

My door was lock as I was laying on my bed still having that image of his body just hanging there. I heard knocking at my door but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now about this.

"Adam let me in." I heard Jenna say.

"Go away." I said to her.

"Adam please let me in. I'm just trying to help you." She said as she was banging on my door.

"I said go away." I said again.

"Adam this is no ones fault you know that deep down." Jenna said.

"I don't care. Your not the one who saw his body." I said.

"Adam I know that your hurting from what you saw but don't push me away because of what you saw." She said.

"Just go away Jenna." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere Adam." She said. I just grabbed my headphones and my phone and started to blast my music so I don't hear her anymore.

* * *

**Next morning Wednesday**

I didn't come out of my room at all last night. I fell asleep in my cloths from the night before but I kept on seeing his body every time I went to sleep. I was exhausted as I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Got dress and went to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. When I was in the kitchen I saw my mom and Dallas at the table.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Okay." I said lying.

"Jenna left upset yesterday what happened?" my mom asked.

"I didn't want to talk to her." I said.

"Adam you can't push her away." My mom said.

"I know I just didn't want to talk about what I saw." I said.

"You need to talk Adam you can't bottle it all up." She said.

"Okay whatever." I said walking out of the kitchen with a banana.

"Adam were not finish talking about this." She yelled. I started to walk to the school I really didn't want to go. A car pulled on the side of me and rolled the window down.

"Hey Do you need a ride?" Katie asked.

"No I want to walk." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm positive." I said.

"Okay see you later." She said driving off. It took me 10 minutes to get to Degrassi. I walked passed the garden and just stared at it for a few minutes but then began to walk into Degrassi and went straight to my locker. I grabbed my books from my locker and went to my class. I went through half of the day without seeing Jenna. When it came to lunch I didn't go eat anything I just stayed hidden trying to figure out. How to forget what I just saw? When it was science class I saw Jenna in her seat. I just walked to my chair and sat down and took out my books.

"Adam." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked me.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay." She said knowing I was lying to her.

"You know he's lying right?" Becky asked her.

"Yeah but he isn't going to talk. I tried yesterday but he wouldn't let me in." Jenna said.

"Does he know it nobodies fault?" Becky asked.

"Yeah. I just think it's because he is the one who saw the body." Jenna said.

"I can still hear you talking about me." I snapped at them, which made them a bit surprise. They didn't say anything but stared at me. When class was over and it was free period I decided to go talk to somebody about this.

"Hello Adam Torres, Correct?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"I was the one to find the body yesterday and I was wondering will ever stop seeing it? Will this feeling of seeing that go away?" I asked.

"Adam it's going to take time for that to happen. You need to let all of you love ones in so they can help you get past these feelings your feeling." She said.

"Last year when it was my first year at Degrassi. I would always hurt myself because I was transgender and my mom wasn't accepting it and it was the only way to get away from being Gracie. I did think about killing myself a couple of times but I never did because I never seen that becoming Adam. Then I had two great friends that helped me through this feeling and my stepbrother" I said.

"That can be part of your problem you had people to help you in your time of need and you feel that if somebody like you or your friends was there for him he would still be here. You can't beat yourself up from what he decided was the right way for him to escape the pain he was feeling." She said.

"Okay I think I'm done talking for today." I said as I was getting up and walking to the door.

"Alright come back if you need to talk again." She said.

"Alright." I said. I walked to the bathroom and went into a stall and pulled my sleeve down and looked at the scars from the hairclip I used. Remembering how good it felt at first when no one was accepting me but now it's way different from back then. Now that had the greatest family, friends and girlfriend. 'What are you going to do now Adam?' I asked myself. I started to cry and slide down the wall of the stall. I heard someone coming in but I didn't stop the tears as they were flowing down my cheeks.

"Are you alright in there?" Somebody asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said calmly trying not to sound like I was crying.

"Adam is that you?" I heard them asked.

"No." I said.

"Alright I just thought you were him." The voice said as leaving the bathroom. I waited a few minutes before walking out of the bathroom. Once I was out of the bathroom. I came face to face with Eli, Clare, Jenna, and Alli.

"You think I can't recognize my own friends voice." He said to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to walk away but Jenna grabbed my arm.

"No you don't your going to talk to us." Jenna said.

"I told you I don't want to talk to anyone about this right now. Leave me alone." I said pushing Jenna into Alli.

"You need to calm down and talk to us." Eli said grabbing me next.

"I told you already I don't want to talk with no one. I don't care what you want." I said pushing him away.

"If you notice your really pushing us away when were trying to help you Adam." Alli yelled.

"So you can erase my mind from that awful image I saw?" I asked.

"No but. I got nothing." Alli said.

"Okay then all I'm asking is to have time alone until I figure things out for myself but you guys don't understand." I said. Walking away annoyed. I went to my locker and grabbed my books then I slammed my locker. I went straight to class and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Degrassi Monday**

It's been almost a week since that kid committed suicide. I have been talking to the counselor at the school everyday during free period. I haven't really talked to my friends or my family lately. I guess I feel a little better now but I still picture his body. I walked to my locker to grab my books. When I got there Jenna was waiting there for me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Are you still upset?" she asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Are you ready to talk with me or at least spend time with me?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess I owe you that. Sorry for the way I was acting towards you." I said.

"It's fine we just need you to talk to us instead of pushing us away." Jenna said.

Today went by quickly. It was free period before I knew it. We all met in front of the school to get fresh air and to relax a bit.

"Look who is acting a little more normal?" Eli said smiling.

"Yeah it's great to be around you Adam." Clare said.

"Yeah I guess I missed you guys too." I said.

"He loves us." Eli said joking around.

"Can you tell us what you were feeling now?" Alli asked.

"I guess I was thinking about my first year at Degrassi and the way I felt when I was here." I said.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"When my mom wasn't accepting me yet and getting thrown through a door. I remember self-harming myself and how it felt. I know if Clare didn't catch me that day I might have went further then usual. That is one reason why I got so upset about what I saw. Maybe if he had close friends like I did he would have never killed himself." I said.

"Oh. We never thought of that." Clare said.

"Hold up you thought about killing yourself?" Alli asked.

"Yeah that's what happens when your already self-harming yourself." I said.

"Wait you self-harmed?" Jenna asked confused.

"Yes." I said pulling my sleeve up to show my scars that were still there.

"Oh my god." Alli said.

"How did I never see that before?" Jenna asked.

"I always hide it from you." I said.

"Why did you never tell me?" She asked.

"I don't like thinking about my past but once I found that body it just got me thinking that someone should of helped him out." I said.

"Yeah we understand." Eli said. As the bell ranged.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	25. Not over yet!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi: Jenna's POV**

When the bell ranged I was still shocked on what I heard Adam say.

'I self-harmed myself.' Still ranged in my head. Was everything that bad for him? 'I still can't believe he never told me this. Clare and Eli never told me this either. I think I need to talk to Clare about this.' I thought to myself. My next class was with Clare, Alli, and Becky so that will be a good time to talk with her. I walked into the classroom and went straight to her desk, which was behind my desk.

"Hey Clare can you tell me a little bit about what happened when you caught Adam?" I asked her curious.

"Well I don't think that is my place to tell you because I don't know what was going on in his head when he did it." She said.

"Can you please tell me a little bit about it please?" I asked.

"Yeah Clare tell us because she is his girlfriend." Alli agreed.

"What's going on?" Becky asked.

"We are trying to figure out what happened last year before Jenna started to date Adam. What he did to self-harm himself." Alli filled her in quickly.

"He did what!" she asked.

"Okay I will explain." Clare said

"Thank you." I said.

"Adam was outside of the school at a table. I went over there to talk with Adam about finding out he was transgender. When I came over I saw him with a lighter and a hair clip. He explained how he was feeling." Clare explained to me.

"That's not self harming yourself." Becky said.

"Yeah Clare that doesn't make since." I said.

"Not if you heat up the metal hair clip and place it on your arm and it starts to burn into your skin." She said.

"Oh my god." Becky said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah were just happy that he is better now. Since then he's been better until he saw the body last week. Eli and I are just glad he is better." Clare said.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"I just hope he doesn't feel that way again." Becky said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well we don't really know what he was doing the past week he may have went back to his old habits at a point during his pain." Becky said, which started to get me nervous.

"I doubt that he would do that." Clare said.

"It doesn't hurt to find out if he did or not." Alli said.

"Yeah." Becky agreed.

"I don't know about that." Clare said.

"Why not?" Alli asked.

"He might get mad that we would think that." I piped in.

"Come on it won't hurt to find out if he is alright by us." Alli said.

"Come on it's just a quick question and a look over his body." Becky said.

"Fine. We can do it." I said.

"Count me out I don't need him mad at me more then what I told you." Clare said.

"Okay so we can check him later today." I said.

"Alright." Alli said while Becky nodded.

"Good luck! You're going to need it." Clare said.

We went looking for Adam once school was over. He was at his locker.

"Hey Adam." I said to him smiling. He looked at me annoyed.

"No I haven't been self-harming myself Jenna." He said with a very annoyed voice.

"What how did you know I was going to ask that." I asked him.

"Eli text me 5 minutes ago saying that Clare told him that was what you were going to ask me." He said.

"I can't say I didn't thought about it but I didn't because I been talking with a counselor about this." Adam said calming down.

"I was just worried since you didn't talk to me about this." I said.

"It's fine because I knew you were just asking because you care." He said.

"Adam, Are you busy tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am." He said.

"Doing what?" I asked him.

"Hopefully spending time with you." He said smirking.

"Good because if it was stupid I was going to make you spend time with me." I said smirking.

"I figured so." He said.

"I will see you ladies later." I said grabbing Adam's arm and walking to his car. 'I'm not done with you just yet Adam Torres.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	26. Damn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household: Adam's POV**

We were lying on my bed holding hands, cuddling and talking.

"I can't believe you avoid me for a week." She said.

"Yeah I just had things that I needed to think about things, nothing against you." I said.

"I know Adam I just was only making sure you were alright." She said.

"Yeah I know but I feel fine now so let's just enjoy each others company instead of talking about last week." I said sitting up a bit.

"Adam I know a way to clear your mind." She said massaging my chest.

"How would you do that?" I asked her smirking.

"I think you know how." She said whispering into my ear and kissed my neck.

"I don't know about this." I said.

"I do. I want to make you feel better." She said straddling my waist.

"Fine. Show me what you got." I said grinding against her.

"Good that you see it my way." She said taking off my shirt and started to kiss me passionately.

I started to take off of her shirt and started to kiss her neck slowly.

"Adam!" she moaned out.

"I thought you were going to take care of me." I whispered into ear.

"Don't you worry Torres I will take care of all your needs." She said sliding off my lap and going down to my pants. She started to unbutton my pants and pulled them down with my boxers. Looking at my semi hard cock. She started to go down on my length as I let out a low groan. She started to massage my cock with her tongue. I started to push down her head.

"Go Faster." I said to her. She bit down lightly and started to move up and down slowly still as my groans got louder. She started to bob her head and moved at a faster pace. I started to groan uncontrollably so I grabbed my pillow and covered my face. About 10 minutes later I started to get ready to cum. "I'm about to cum." I warned her but she didn't move she just kept going. When I finally blow my load she just kept going until she swallow all of my cum. She got off the ground and took off her pants and underwear and got on top of me after she put a condom on me.

"I'm about to take you on a ride you won't forget." She said in my ear as she bit my neck. She took my cock and entered it into her pussy as she started to sit on me and go up and down. I watched her boobs move up and down as she kept going I was groaning slowly but I enjoy being in control more then anything. She started get closer to my chest and started to suck and bite into me. I started to thrust inside of her as she started to groan. "Something is bothering you." She said stopping abruptly.

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm just enjoying the view." I said smirking. As she started to move up and down again quickly. I decided I was done being ride so I flipped us over and started to smirk. I started move inside her quickly and hard. That she was moaning so loud that I had to start kissing her slowly. I kept on going in the same pace. I started to kiss down her body and moved to start kissing her neck as I started to bite down on her neck.

"I'm about to cum." She groaned.

"Hold a little longer." I said. Going even faster and harder into her that she was holding on to my sheets. That's when we both began to cum. I laid down still inside of her waiting for the greatest sensation pass over as we were breathing heavily. After a few minutes I kissed her and rolled off of her. "That was amazing." I said still trying to relax.

"Wow I can't believe you just did that." She said rolling over.

"You know I may been holding out on you." I said smirking.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Since I was going threw some things last week can I finish using the 6 days of you doing what I want." I said smirking.

"Of course." She smiles as we got up and went to take a quick shower and got dress.

"You know you really could lay off leaving marks on my body when were having sex." Jenna said.

"You weren't complaining about it when I was fucking you." I said.

"That's because it felt good." She said.

"Good." I said.

"Well I should get going so I can do my homework. See you at school Adam." She said quickly kissing my lips.

"Alright my 6 days start tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." She said leaving to go home. When she left I went to do the rest of my homework and then went down to the basement and started to play videogames with Drew and Dallas.

* * *

**Degrassi: Tuesday Jenna's POV**

I walked into Degrassi with Alli and went straight to my locker to grab my books as usual. Becky and Clare came up to my locker.

"Does he have any marks on his body?" Becky asked.

"No." I said.

"Did he really let you look at his body from head to toe to see if he had fresh marks?" Clare asked.

"Well not exactly." I said.

"Then how do you know?" Alli asked.

"Well I had sex with him and took a shower with him to find out." I said.

"What?" they asked.

"Yeah which was needed since I haven't been with him for a while. We needed to reconnect." I said smiling.

"Wow you guys are crazy when you're together." Alli said.

"Yeah I know." I said smiling.

"You guys are adorable none the less." Becky said.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"I can't wait until you guys are ready to get married and have a kid together." Clare said.

"Me too." I said smiling at them as the bell ranged.

"We better get to class before were late." Clare said.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I was walking through Degrassi to go to my class still smirking about last night. I went to my first three classes before I had to go to lunch with Jenna and our friends.

When class was over I went straight to my locker to put my things away. I saw Eli walking up to me when I got done. I went straight for the cafeteria. I walked to get lunch with Eli standing next to me. We looked over at the table where the girls were sitting. When Eli and I got our lunch we went straight to the table.

"Hello ladies." Eli and I said in unison.

"Hey guys." They all said. We started to eat our lunch and had small talk until these guys decided to walk over to our table. They were people I don't remember seeing lately.

"Hey ladies would you like to go sit at our table with real men?" The guys asked.

"NO thank you." Alli said.

"What did you just say?" The guy asked.

"They said no thank you in other words they don't want to go with half a man." I said looking at them with a serious look.

"You better watch yourself. You don't know who your messing with." Another guy said.

"I don't even know who you are so what is your point." I said not caring.

"I'm Mike Williams, this is Sam Jackson, and our boss is James Matthews." Mike said.

"Really a boss and I didn't ask for your name. Hmm pathetic maybe you should go back to your table and leave us alone." I said.

"I swear you better pay me some respect." James said.

"Or what your going to punch me, kick me, stab me or shot me?" I asked him.

"I will shot you kid and don't think I won't." he said.

"Been they're done that last year and it hurt like hell but I'm not exactly afraid of you threating me." I said.

"You're going to get if you keep talking to me like that." He said.

"Then just leave us alone." I said.

"Fine but the next time you cross me your mine." He said.

"I'm so scared." I said putting my hands up still not caring. He finally just walked away.

"What was that about?" Eli asked.

"Who cares." I said.

"What's up with the attitude?" Becky asked.

"Sorry but they just annoyed me." I said.

"You really had say that about shooting you." Jenna stated.

"Yeah it was just something I needed to say." I said to them.

"Fine but be careful Torres." Alli said and everyone nodded.

"Yeah we don't need you to have another bullet in you." Clare said.

"Hey I will be fine but I'm going to go to my locker and get something." I said standing up.

"Alright see you next class." Jenna said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said walking away. I went to my locker and grabbed a few comic books with my class books and notebooks. I shut my locker and saw those losers from lunch.

"Hey kid I think you should be begging for forgiveness." Mike said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For bad mouthing me kid." James said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I asked.

"This is what I'm going to do." He said pulling out a gun. I look at the gun and I moved back a bit.

"You're actually going to shot me for nothing." I said.

"Yeah I don't play kid." James said.

"I think you should just walk away so you don't get yourself in trouble." I said.

"Your not so big now with s gun pointed at you." Sam said.

"Your not so big even with the gun." I said.

"That's the straw." James said as he cocked back the gun and pointed the gun at me.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I'm leaving a cliffhanger. Did Adam get shot? Did the bullet miss him? Why am I asking these question when no one but myself can answer them? **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	27. big mouth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi: Adam's POV**

When that happen I backed against my locker and started to slide down the locker. I looked at them and looked down at my stomach holding my stomach. I didn't whine in pain. Everything started to go dark. I heard screaming going on but I couldn't focus anymore. The last thing I heard was.

"Adam, Adam please speaks to me."

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

I was walking down the hall with Eli, Clare, Alli, and Becky looking for Adam. We heard a loud bang noise around the corner.

"What was that?" Alli asked.

"You ladies stay here. I will go check." Eli said looking over the next corner. "Adam, Adam please speak to me." He said running over to Adam. He was holding him. I just looked over there shocked and nervous. "Someone call 911 and get a teacher." Eli yelled. Still holding Adam tight. I saw Alli take out her phone and Becky go get a teacher. I just walked over to Adam slowly as tears started to stream down my face.

"Adam please hold on." I said in a whisper. He didn't respond a couple teachers came running and moved Eli and me out of the way as they started to see if he was responding or not. Eli just looked at his hands that had Adam's blood on them.

The ambulance finally got here and took them to the hospital. I finally came back to reality as my head was swimming with thoughts. I quickly called Audra to tell her what happened. Then I text Drew and Bianca telling them what happened. They came rushing out of class and went to Bianca's car.

"We better get going for the hospital." Alli said grabbing my arm.

"Okay let's go." I said.

"Let's hurry up." Clare said. All of us got into Alli's car and went straight to the hospital. I felt like this was the worst nightmare I could ever be in. I wish I could just wake up and see his smiling face or go back to last night.

When we arrived I went straight to Audra, Drew, and Bianca. We explained what happened to them and told them what happen during lunch. We gave them their names so the police can question them. We didn't talk we were just waiting to find out if he will be alright. A doctor finally came out.

"I'm looking for Adam Torres parents?" A doctor asked.

"I'm his mother. What happened to my son?" Audra asked.

"Adam is in critical condition right now. We did everything we could for your son so now were waiting for him to wake up." The doctor said.

"Where did the bullet hit Adam?" Drew asked.

"The bullet hit Adam in the abdomen. We went in and took the bullet out and repaired his organ. Now were waiting and hoping he wakes up because he died on the table twice but came back each time, so we hope it doesn't happen again." The doctor said.

"Can we all go see him?" Audra asked.

"Yeah of course. Try talking to him because it is known that they can hear everything that is going on. Please don't be loud when you're in the room. He is in room 345" The doctor said.

"Okay, thank you." Audra said and we walked to the room quickly to see how he looked. When we got to the room he just looked like he was sleeping in a bed all relaxed and calm. When we walked in we saw all the wires in his arm.

* * *

**Two days later**

For the past two days Adam looked the same way every time I came back after school but when I came back today I went straight to his room where his mom and brother was there next to him.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He seems okay today but he hasn't woken up yet. I'm going to go to the café to get something you need anything?" Audra said.

"I will go with you." Drew said.

"No thank you and Okay." I said looking at him.

"Alright." She said and walked out of the room with Drew. I walked over to Adam and grabbed his hand.

"Please wake up soon Adam. I really need you." I said as I kissed his lips.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Please wake up soon Adam. I really need you." I heard someone say. When I felt the kiss on my lips I knew it was Jenna. I started to open my eyes and saw Jenna holding my hand with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry." I said to her. She looked up at me quickly.

"Adam your awake!" she said.

"No I'm dead." I said sarcastic.

"Stop playing Adam this is serious." She said.

"Okay. Can you get me some water?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said as she poor me water and brought it to my mouth as I took a sip.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

"What is today?" I asked.

"Thursday. I'm going to get the doctor." She said.

"Okay." I said as she walked out of the room and told a doctor. She returned within two minutes. The doctor just checked to see if everything was alright and that is when my mom walked in.

"Adam your awake." My mom said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay Mr. Torres for you will be getting released out of the hospital tomorrow after we see that you are okay and to run tests but when you leave you need to relax for at least until Monday morning. No sports, and no sexual activity." The doctor said.

"Sucks to be you little brother." Drew said.

"Okay but at least I didn't get anyone pregnant that I'm not dating." I said back then he just shut up.

"I'm glad that you're awake and be careful when the time comes when you are able to start having sexual activity." My mom said.

"Thanks but I can't be in bed for a whole weekend." I said complaining.

"Just be happy your okay." My mom said.

* * *

**Degrassi Monday Morning**

I walked into school and I was going slowly because I was still sore from getting shot. I found out that the guy that shot me got expelled and arrested so I only have to watch out for Mike and Sam. I walked to my locker to grab my books from my locker for my first couple of classes. I grabbed my books and headed to Jenna's locker.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm okay just a little pain. Everything is fine for now." I said.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" She asked.

"No I got it. I can just go walk with Dave." I said.

"Okay." She said. I walked over to Dave.

"Hey dude." I said.

"Hey L.L Cool A." He said.

"Want to go to class with me so Jenna doesn't worry about me." I said.

"Yeah of course." He said. We walked pass her locker and was a safe distance from her. "How bad is she?" Dave asked.

"She is awful she keeps asking if I'm okay and when I'm around she tries helping me with everything but it gets so annoying but I don't want to get her mad at me or upset because I know she means well." I said.

"Yeah but don't get mad. How does your stomach feel from it?" He asked.

"It hurts but I don't want to let those losers think they got the best of me because they became a coward and used a gun." I said.

"Adam, you need to relax. The guy can't do anything to you anymore." He said as we got to our class.

"It's not him that I'm worried about." I said.

"Then who is it?" He asked.

"The guys that were with him didn't get any trouble so I don't know what they are going to do." I said.

"Oh well don't worry about them Adam." Dave said.

"Yeah your right." I said. Class started when we were done. I walked with people to each one of my classes so that Jenna didn't worry about me. During third period I needed to go to the bathroom so I asked the teacher and got a bathroom pass. When I was in the bathroom I came face to face with Mike and Sam.

"Your still a live?" They asked me.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"What no smart comment?" Mike asked.

"I have no words for pathetic cowards." I said.

"It seems you still didn't learn your lesson." Sam said.

"Who is the master and the puppet this time?" I asked.

"You need to shut your mouth kid." Mike said.

"I take it is you." I said to Mike.

"Your really on my last nerve." He said.

"Okay I just need to go to the bathroom and I will be out of your way." I said walking to a stall but they got in my way.

"I think you need to learn another lesson Torres." Sam said.

"What are you going to shoot me again?" I asked.

"No we are going to be smart and kick your ass." Mike said as he punched me in the stomach where I was shot. I fell to the ground holding my stomach. Then Sam came over and kicked me in my stomach. Mike and Sam were both hit me once in the face a couple of times then left. After they left I tried to get up but I fell back down. That's when the door opened and it was Eli.

"Adam what happened?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"This doesn't look like nothing Adam." He said.

"Just help me up please." I said. He helped me up and walked me to the nurse's office before the bell ringed.

"Adam, are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Don't lie Mr. Torres." She said. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My stomach and face." I said a little annoyed.

"I'm going to need you to take your shirt off Adam so I can check out your stomach." She said.

"Okay." I said. I took off my shirt and my stomach was really red from being irritated and gotten a little swollen from being hit in my wound.

"Oh my goodness." She said covering her mouth. She took off the old bandage and put a new one on with medicine on it. She gave me some medicine and an ice pack. "Adam you should go home." She said.

"No I don't want to be home." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"This is my only freedom and I'm not going to let losers attacking me make me go back into my house. I'm not afraid." I said.

"Adam you need to just relax. The principal is coming down to escort you to his office." The nurse said.

"Adam you should listen." Eli said.

"No I don't want to. Eli just go to lunch to make sure those losers stay away from the girls and don't tell anyone what happened." I said.

"I'm just going to stay with you they have Imogen and Alli they will be fine." He said.

"Fine." I said. I walked to the principal's office with Eli and the Principal and told him what happened then I went to the last 25 minutes of lunch. I tried to grab my lunch but it hurt when I tried lifting my arms up.

"I got your lunch buddy." Eli said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." He said smiling. We walked to the lunch table.

"Where were you guys?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah you never came back from the bathroom." Clare said.

"I needed to go to the nurse to get patched up and Eli was with me. Right Eli?" I said.

"Yeah of course." He said.

"I have your stuff for you." Clare said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." she said. Then Mike and Sam walked over to the table.

"I give you credit Adam you really can take a hit because you just keep getting back up it's like you want more every single time." Mike said.

"The only thing I want more is you getting out of my face with your bull shit." I said.

"Oh your just mad that you were kicked down." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah because a person beating up someone that has been recently shot is truly tough shit. I thought that was more around the lines of coward bitches." I said.

"You have big words for someone that keeps getting his ass kicked." Mike said.

"Shooting someone and hitting someone after they got really hurt isn't getting my ass kicked. It's more around the lines of pussy ass bitches." I said.

"You know what-" Sam was about to say until. "Sam Jackson and Mike Williams to the Principal office NOW!" their names were called.

"Have fun." I said while they walked away.

"You lied Adam." Jenna said.

"Eli you lied for him." Clare said.

"I don't really care." I said.

"Adam you got hit where you got shot and who knows where else." Jenna said.

"Yeah in the face so what." I said.

"I think you should go home." Jenna said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Does your mom even know about this Adam?" Jenna asked.

"No and she isn't going to find out." I said to her.

"Yeah she is." Jenna said pulling out her phone but I grabbed it.

"My mom isn't going to find out about this." I said to her.

"You want to bet Adam Torres." She said.

"You can't do that because you have to do what I want for the next six days still." I said.

"I don't care I'm still going to tell her. Becky let me use your phone please?" She asked.

"Do you even know my mom's number?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"I thought so." I said but then she got up and walked straight to where Bianca was. "Damn!" I said getting up and walking as fast as I can to get to her before she can tell them what happened.

"Bianca can you call Audra because Adam got attacked and doesn't want to tell her and he was hit in his shot wound?" she said.

"Of course." Bianca said.

"Bianca don't." I said.

"Sorry A. Torres but Jenna and I are not getting in trouble for knowing that you got hurt and didn't tell her." She said.

"Whatever." I said and walked away. I went to my locker and I knew Jenna was following me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"You want know what's wrong with me. I been shot and attacked and smothered by my mother and girlfriend ever since I left the hospital and when I don't want to go home because this is my only freedom I can get from being stuck in my room without my mom or my girlfriend over my shoulder. I'm thankful for the things you been doing but you just don't understand where I'm coming from out of all of this." I said.

"I'm sorry that I care Adam but I'm not allowing you to stay in school after kids attacked you." She said.

"Fine." I said annoyed. My mom came through the school doors before Jenna could say anything.

"Adam Torres Let's go your going home." My mom said.

"Alright mom. Thanks a lot." I said walking away.

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

"Don't worry about him sweetheart he will be over this soon after he gets some rest." Audra said.

"Alright." I said a little sad.

"Come over whenever you get a chance so we can talk about this." Audra said.

"Okay." I said giving her a weak smile.

"See you later." She said.

"See ya." I said. I was looking down at the ground until someone came back and lifted my chin up.

"Your to beautiful to be upset with me. I'm sorry for letting all my anger explode on you." Adam said kissing my lips and walking away leaving a smile on my face.

'Adam Torres I'm going to kill you one day.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	28. Competition is set

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Torres' household**

I got a ride from Alli to go over to the Torres' house to check on Adam and to talk with Audra. I walked to the front door and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes before the door opened and I seen a shirtless Adam.

"Hi." He said moving to the side to let me in.

"Hey what do you need?" He asked.

"I came to talk with your mom." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"You." I said.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"She said earlier to come see her later." I said.

"Oh. She is in the kitchen." He said.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "Why are you shirtless?" I asked.

"My mom is helping me clean my wound and change my bandages." He said.

"Okay." I said. We walked into the kitchen and I saw Audra getting ready to clean Adam's wound.

"Hey Audra." I said.

"Hey Jenna. Good you came." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Adam get over here so I can clean your shot wound." Audra said.

"This is going to be totally gross." I said.

"Okay I wanted to talk to you about Adam and his attitude lately." Audra said.

"Okay." I said.

"There is nothing wrong with my attitude." He said crossing his arms.

"Be quiet." Audra said.

"Fine." He said and I just smiled.

"I have notice myself after the things that keep on happening to Adam are making him forget that there are people that care for him it also doesn't help that his testosterone is getting higher before his accident. I know this is not an excuse for his actions towards you but it does explain why he didn't shut his mouth when those guys came up to him." Audra said while cleaning Adam's shot wound, which didn't look to bad it looked really clean.

"I thought this was going to be worst since I was kicked and punch in my shot wound." Adam said.

"Are you trying to change the subject since you have disrespected your girlfriend in school." She said.

"No. I already apologize to her. I just didn't tell her it was the new dose of testosterone." He said.

"Okay and you forgave him quickly?" Audra asked me.

"Yeah I haven't been the best with him for a month." I said.

"Right because you both did break up at the point." Audra said.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Do you know the gender to Katie's baby?" I asked.

"Yeah she is having a girl." Audra said.

"Right now Drew is having a hard time balancing everything. Feel bad for him." Adam said.

"Really, how?" I asked.

"Well He works, has school, engaged to Bianca, and having a baby by Katie that would be a little to much for me too." Adam said.

"You two can go upstairs but be careful you're still healing." Audra said.

"Okay." Adam said. We walked upstairs in his room. He went to lie down. I stayed standing.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I said lying down next to him.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"How are you feeling now?" Jenna asked.

"Better that you're here." He said.

"Can you promise to stop being stupid so nothing like this can happen?" She asked.

"Not really but I can promise to try and not do anything or say anything stupid." I said.

"Okay that is good with me." Jenna said. We lay in my bed until she had to leave to go home.

* * *

**Degrassi Next Day**

I walked into Degrassi still feeling sore but I didn't let that get in my way. I went to my locker and saw Jenna waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey Cutie. Did Drew tell you that he would be running for President?" She said.

"No." I said.

"Oh well he is and he is going against Clare. Clare and Eli broke up." She said.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday afternoon." She said.

"Wow this is going to be a lot of Drama." I said.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you know how I can get out of voting?" I asked her.

"Yeah vote for Clare." Jenna said shrugging.

"Yeah Adam vote for Clare." Alli said from behind Jenna with Clare.

"Yeah vote for me." Clare said.

"No vote for me Adam, I'm your brother." Drew said from behind me with Bianca.

"Oh I got an idea now." I said.

"Wait what's your idea?" Bianca asking.

"I vote for myself because I will just run for president." I said.

"What you can't do that!" Drew said.

"Yeah I can. Jenna are you helping Clare or me?" I asked her.

"I'm helping Clare since I already promised her." Jenna said.

"Ha. In your face Adam." Clare said.

"I don't care I didn't want her any ways. She isn't really god." I said.

"Hey!" Jenna said.

"I can't believe your running against me." Drew said.

"Me too." Clare said.

"Well you two want to make me choose I am going to choose me." I said.

"Good luck finding people to help you." Drew said.

"Yeah." Clare said.

"Oh don't worry I already know a few people to help me." I said.

"Oh and who is that? Alli asked. Just on cue three people I knew walked by.

"Hey Eli, Dave, and Katie do you want to help me run for President and kick Clare and Drew's ass?" I asked.

"Yeah anything for you A. Torres." Dave said.

"Yes Rocky that sounds fun." Eli said.

"Of course nothing better then crushing my babies father." Katie said smiling.

"Great we can meet around lunch to talk about the details." I said.

"Okay." Eli and Dave said. "I might be able to get Fiona and Imogen to help." Eli said.

"Oh and I might be able to get Sam to help." Dave added.

"Okay I will see if Jake and Marisol will help too." Katie said walking away.

"Well I think this is working out better then I thought it would." I said smiling.

"How did he just do that?" Drew said.

"Easy he got people that aren't dating his competitors and they all said yes because they don't care for us much." Alli explained.

"Well I still have your girlfriend." Clare said.

"And I have your and Alli's ex-boyfriends." I said in a bad attitude.

"Adam!" Jenna said.

"It's not his fault the testosterone is making him play dirty." Bianca said defending me.

"Really?" Clare said.

"Yeah I have been an asshole because of it. I can't even shut up when people get in my face." I said.

"It's true he talks a lot of shit for I guy that just got shot." Drew said.

"Yeah mom is going to enjoy this." I said.

"Well see you two later." Drew said.

"Well this is going to be fun when I knock both of you two out of the game." Clare said.

"Well just remember the Torres brothers are pretty stubborn so you're going to have a problem with that unless you have one thing on your side." I said.

"Oh and what is that?" she asked.

"People's ex-boyfriends and baby mama who has venages against the competitors." I said walking away.

"You're an idiot." Clare yelled.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	29. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi: Lunch**

I met Eli, Dave, Katie, Marisol, Jake, Mo, Fiona, Sam, and Imogen in a conference room.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen." I said smiling.

"Hey Adam." Everyone said.

"Okay so do you guys thinks you can help me run for president and beat Clare and Drew?" I asked.

"Of course Adam. We can do that. Plus this is going to be fun." Katie said.

"We already came up with ideas to help promote you for president." Mo said.

"We written out punch lines, made posters, set up a concert futures Whisper Hug." Marisol said.

"You know there is more things we can do and will do." Eli said.

"Plus we have the radio power Torres." Dave said.

"You guys are amazing. Let's get started." I said.

"This going to be fun!" Katie said giving Marisol a high-five.

We got a lot of things done during lunch. We got all of the posters complete, concert posters, buttons ready, and etc.

"Thanks a lot for all the help." I said.

"No Problem we love to help you since we going against Clare and Drew. Maybe not Jake since it is Clare but he agreed to help out." Katie said.

"See you later guys." I said. We each left with Posters in our hands and put them up all over school

"Bye." They all said. I started to hang up the posters when I left for my science class.

* * *

**Friday: Lunch **

"How am I supposed to win the election?" I asked Katie and Marisol since they have faced each other.

"You need to play dirty and state everything your going to do before you have rude remarks about your competitors." Katie said.

"I don't think I should do that they are still my friend and brother." I said.

"Okay so try not going heavy but go light but if one of them do say something rude how are you going about it?" Marisol asked.

"I will figure it out I think I should try to stay true even if I'm going against them." I said.

"Okay. Good luck Monday." Katie said.

"Yeah you're going to need it." Marisol said.

"Thanks for your help on everything." I said.

"Anytime." Marisol said leaving.

"Adam you're really a sweet kid. I am happy you're my daughter's uncle and I hope you would enjoy being her godfather too." Katie said.

"Really I'm her godfather?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." I said smiling.

"Your welcome. See you later baby Torres." She said.

"See ya later." I said smiling.

* * *

**Campaign Day**

We got ready to have our campaign to what we would do for the school. First Clare, Drew and then I would give my speech.

"Hello fellow students, teachers, and faulty I would do everything in my power to make sure we get things. I don't think you would want to have one of the Torres' brothers as President because they are not suitable. Drew Torres would do nothing but act like a big man on campus and neglect his responsibilities as student president. Adam would lose his temper and make a big mess and lets not forget why he is running only so he didn't have to choose between me and his brother for president he doesn't even have a good reason to run. Thank you." She said and sat down. Drew and I just glared at her. Drew went up to give his speech.

"Hello fellow students, teachers, and faulty I would do everything in my power to make sure we get everything we want. Unlike Clare here I would make sure all of your needs are met even if it is throwing a party in a room. During lunch or having some better meal choices for lunch. I don't think you want to have two girls trying to run the school. Clare isn't fit for this job because she is trying to get over an ex-boyfriend. Adam is just doing it for venges since we were going to make him choose. I think you want a real man to do the job right. Thank you." Drew said ending. I couldn't believe my own brother just called me a girl. He returned back with a smirk on his face. I got up ready to give my speech.

"Hello fellow students, teachers, and faulty I would do everything in my power to get what we need and I will also listen to things that you believe that we should have or need to have. I will try and fight for the right for each and every one of you in Degrassi. I wasn't going to play dirty like my competitors but they went to far. I think you don't want to have Clare for more then the fact that she is boring, and hiding the fact that she is trying to get over her ex-boyfriend so what. She is only trying to help the class of Degrassi like I want to she would be better as a vice-president then anything. You don't want Drew because of the many concussions that he has had to his head that he can't even tell up from down. Would you really want someone that dropped out of high school for president? He even cheated on his girlfriend and got another girl pregnant. Would you want someone focus on work, his fiancé, and baby to be your president. The student of Degrassi would be put last but unlike them I bounced back from many obstacles in the last month still focused on what I believe in. It doesn't matter that I was a girl and Clare is a girl. I went through my changes and now I am more of a man then Drew is. Gender shouldn't matter in this election as long as I am fighting for you not because I didn't want to vote for people that are incapable to manage all of these things that a student president must do. That is why you should vote for me. Thank you" I said. When that was over everyone went to vote. No one talked to each other. We just sat quietly next to each other not even looking at each other. It took about 30 minutes for everyone that voted got through.

"Okay the results are in." Principal Simpson said. He started to open the envelope. "Okay your student president is Adam Torres." He said. I stood up and shake his hand.

"Thank you everyone for voting me and I will not let you down." I said.

I walked off the stage and went straight for the group that helped me.

"I thought you weren't going to play dirty?" Marisol asked with a smirk on her face.

"They asked for it and I brought the heat that they deserve especially Drew." I said.

"We have to agree." Katie said.

"Thanks again everyone for great help." I said.

"Adam your welcome." They all said at different times.

"Congratulations." Clare said from behind me. "Sorry about the remark I said about you when you went off saying nice things about me to make me vice-president. I can't believe Drew actually went that far as calling you a girl." Clare said.

"It's whatever Clare. I'm just happy you are vice-president." I said.

"Thank you." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey now don't try stealing my boyfriend." Jenna said from behind us.

"Sorry Jenna I couldn't help it he is just to adorable." Clare said laughing.

"Yeah I know." Jenna said kissing my lips.

"Hey Adam." Bianca said.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm so sorry for what Drew said about you. He went way to far with that." Bianca said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. He was the one to say that to me not you." I said.

"I know but that was just way to far." Bianca said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"I'm going to go talk with Drew." She said leaving.

"I still can't believe your own brother would go off and say that about you." Jenna said.

"He went beyond low this time." Alli said.

"That was fucked up what he said to you Adam. What are you going to do?" Eli asked.

"I don't know yet but I think that you should be more worried about being friends with Clare so I don't feel like I'm being pulled in different directions again because you still love each other and can't admit it." I said.

"Shut up Mr. President." Eli said. All of sudden I was turned around and punched in my face. When I looked up and saw whom it was shocked me the most. It was Drew my own brother just punched me. Then he kicked me in my stomach right where I was shot. Eli and Dave grabbed him while I was on the ground holding my stomach.

"Let go of me! My own brother said those awful things about me." Drew said.

"What is the difference when you called him a girl and when you just punched your brother and kicked him?" Eli asked.

"Break it up." Principal Simpson said while trying to get through the crowd. "What is wrong with Adam?" He asked.

"Drew just punched him in the face and kicked him in his stomach." Clare said. I started to cough up blood.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Can you get up?" Mr. Simpson asked. I tried to get up but I fell back down coughing up more blood.

"Okay let us help you." Jenna said. Clare, Alli, Jenna, and Becky started to help me get up to my feet. I still can't believe he punched me when I should be beating the shit out of him for calling me a girl.

"Can you bring him to my office so I can call his mother?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Okay." Jenna said. All five of us walked to the office. They sat me down in the chair as we waited. 20 minutes later my mom came rushing in the school. I noticed she had multiple emotions going on. Like worried, upset, and mad.

"What happened?" My mom asked. The Principal told my mom the whole story. When he was done talking my mother looked at us disappointed. I was still coughing up blood so I needed to go to the hospital. I got a few test done and had to wait for him to return.

"Okay we got the test back and we are going to have to go back in and repair his abdomen again from all the hits to his injury." The doctor said.

"Great." I said annoyed. I'm done with Drew. I never want to speak to that asshole again. I got my surgery done right away and stayed in the hospital for two days. I returned the Monday after the campaign. I haven't spoken to Drew the whole time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	30. no idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Degrassi**

I returned to school and went straight to Jenna's locker.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Fine." I said.

"Hey Adam can we talk?" Drew asked.

"No leave me alone." I said.

"Adam, please?" Drew asked.

"Drew, leave him alone." Jenna said.

"You know what fine." He said and walked away.

"I can't stand him." I said.

"I know Adam." She said.

"I will see you at lunch." I said and walked away.

"Okay." She said.

I went through all my classes getting looks of sympathy but I tried to ignore it. It was finally lunch but I didn't want to eat I just wanted to be left alone in my thoughts. I decided to go to the garden and relax. A few minutes later Jenna came in.

"Finally I found you." She said relieved. "I got nervous that you went to pick another fight." She said.

"No even though I want to beat the crap out of Drew." I said.

"Hey come with me." She said grabbing my hand.

We walked into an empty classroom. She pushed me up against a wall and unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock and started to lick the head. She started to go down on me.

"Jenna what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Relax Adam you can't do anything so just enjoy." She said. She started to return to sucking and moving her tongue around. I started to groan but she kept going for 20 minutes then we had to stop because we had to go to class.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Your welcome Adam." She said smiling as she walked to the bathroom. 'She as such a nice ass. Wish we could have had sex without me pulling any stitches.' I thought to myself.

I walked to my class right away. Thank god my erection went down though so other people didn't see it.

My next class that I had was with Jenna. She was smirking at me. When class was over she walked up next to me.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I am feeling good now." I said.

"Good. I am happy." She said kissing my lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

"You're beautiful." I said.

"Thank you and your handsome." She said.

"I wished I could have done something for you though." I said.

"Me too but it's fine. It was suppose to change your mood and it worked and I loved your face when it was a surprise to you." She said.

"It was nice." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Just nice?" she asked.

"It could have been better." I said.

"Really?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah I could have taken care of you." I said smirking.

"Oh I thought you were saying you didn't enjoy it." I said.

"I could have said that but I thought you would get mad and walk away from me." I said.

"You got that right." She said pushing my arm away from her shoulders. She walked over to Alli and Clare.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked her. Grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me.

"Adam let go of me." She said smiling.

"You know you never answered my question." I said smirking down at her.

"Hanging out with Alli and Clare. Tonight I will be with them so call me if you need us." She said.

"Okay have fun cutie." I said kissing her lips.

"I will see you later." She said.

"Okay." I said walking to my car. I went home to be faced with Drew sitting on the couch with Bianca. I just went straight up to my room and lay on my bed. 'I can't wait to be completely heal so I could kick Drew's ass.

* * *

**2 months later**

I was finally healed and school was over. It was Jenna and my anniversary 2 weeks ago. I bought her a few bracelets and necklace. I did a few other things for her that night too. It was close to the end of the year all I have to do is go through is this last week of finals.

It was Sunday and I was relaxing in my room. From this busy week I had with final projects, tests, studying, ignoring Drew, helping Katie, spending time with Jenna and figuring things out with Clare for us working together with me being president and her being vice-president.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Drew, Can I come in?" He asked.

"No go away." I hissed.

"Come on Adam we need to talk sometime." Drew said.

"I said go away." I said one more time. That's when he barged in.

"Come on Adam talk to me. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I'm sorry for attacking you. I'm sorry for calling you a girl. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that's all nothing against you. This isn't just my fault Adam you said things about me too." Drew said to me but I wasn't really caring for a word that he was saying.

"Okay I'm sorry that you're an asshole and think that you apologizing is going to fix anything. Your wrong, you attacked me first I was never going to go that far. You attack me because you couldn't handle the truth. You haven't been helping Katie like your suppose to as the father of your unborn child that will be here in less than three months I been. Not you I don't understand half the shit you do and you expect me to just say what you did were okay. Drew it's not you keep on doing other people dirty for you to get what you want and you don't care what happens to the people who truly care about you. Now get the fuck out of my room." I said balling up my hand into a fist.

"Adam, I didn't ask you to take care of my unborn child because I don't care for her. This isn't my problem this isn't your problem it's Katie's. You decided to put yourself there not me. You have made your own decisions. Adam I didn't plan on getting Katie pregnant so I don't care that she is." Drew said that's when I was beyond pissed.

"Drew you're a complete asshole she is either way your daughter. You're the one that got her pregnant plus I'm just being a good uncle and godfather to my niece. Your so stupid you can't do anything right now a days. You think that is going to help you Drew. You're nothing but an asshole to someone that hasn't even done anything to you. She isn't even born." I said.

"I don't need to hear this." Drew said.

"Well you came into my room after I said go away. So this is your fault. You're the one who started this and I'm going to be the one to end this." I said.

"I'm sorry I was trying to fix things with my brother. Adam I just don't trust Katie and you make me the bad guy. I don't want Bianca to think that I am messing with her since I already gotten her pregnant." Drew said.

"You really think Bianca cares about that. Your just going to make her nervous about ever having a child with you since your not being responsible to the one that is almost here." I said.

"You know Adam this the most we talked in a while can I do anything to make everything better. Please just talk to me more so I can have someone to talk to. I mean I would do anything you want me to do." He said.

"Okay since you said anything." I said. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face and then in the stomach. He was holding both his stomach and his eye.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You said anything so I decided to hit you where you hit me. It doesn't hurt as much as it did me because you aren't healing from the previous fight you were in like I was." I said.

"Oh so were good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool." He said leaving my room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	31. boring movie

**Disclaimer: I dont own degrassi**

* * *

Summer just started and I was down stairs in the basement with Jenna, Katie, Marisol and Dallas. We were watching a boring romantic sappy movie that the girls choose.

"This movie is lame." Dallas declared.

"No it's not." Katie said with Jenna and Marisol nodded.

"Dallas is right this is one of the worst movies ever. Where the action or horror. That made me wanted to cry." I said.

"Seriously that was beyond awful." Dallas said.

"It wasn't that bad you boys are overreacting." Marisol said.

"We are not boys we are men." I said laughing.

"Sure you guys are." Jenna said.

"Well Marisol and I are going to go shopping for the baby see you guys later." Katie said.

"Okay hope you have fun." I said as she waddled out of the room.

"I can't believe Drew hasn't been helping her." Dallas said.

"What can we do besides help her. I already argued with him last night and he said he will start trying to help Katie but now it depends if Katie wants his help." I said.

"yeah I know what you mean." Dallas said. "Well I will see you later." Dallas said.

"alright see you later. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"well I'm going to go with Clare and Alli to the mall to go shopping. Want to come?" she asked.

"I rather jump off a cliff." I said.

"Why not you go shopping with Katie?" She asked.

"Yeah but that's when no one can go with her and her stupid mood swings come in and make me want to punch a wall." I said.

"Fine." she said getting up.

"Have fun." I said.

"Sure." she said.

"See you tomorrow with everyone when we plan our trip." I said.

"okay." she said. While leaving me alone. I just played my game system for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**


	32. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Someone brought it to my attention that my story was too short for the long time it took me to update. I forgot to apologize for that. I'm sorry that is the issue right now. I'm working off an iPad and iPhone. I can never see how much words I been writing. Also I wanted to give you a new chapter to read and I will make sure this chapter is longer and have a lot of Jenna and Adam moments.**

* * *

**The next day**

Clare, Alli, Jenna, Eli, Dave, and I were in my living room finishing up planning for a group vacation that we all could take together since we started a week ago. Dave and Alli became good friends. I was sitting back on the couch. Sitting next to Eli and Dave while the girls were sitting around the table with a computer, notepad and phone making plans what we will be doing for our week on vacation.

"You guys need to help us plan." Jenna complained. Sitting back against my legs.

"We are were not getting in your way." I said smiling.

"Stop fooling around Adam."Jenna said while hitting close to my dick.

"Watch were your hitting me." I said nudging her a bit.

"Sorry." she said.

"I think you three are doing a great job but once we suggest some things they end up being wrong." Dave said.

"Thats not true." Clare said.

"No Dave is right." Eli said helping Dave out.

"Oh really example please." Jenna said.

"Well when it comes to movies and we want to watch a bloody thriller/horror but we can't because the girl wants to watch a chick flick and automatically put in a movie that they want instead of what we suggest and when we go shopping and we tell you what shirt or something we like you always choose the opposite." I said giving her two examples.

"That doesn't happen all the time." They said all at once.

"yeah it does." we said back.

"Fine we will keep planning since your no help."Clare declared.

"Fine with us." Eli said.

"Boys!" Alli said.

"Were not boys were men." I said.

"You don't act like it." Jenna said and they all giggled. I moved up close to here ear.

"Thats not what you tell me when were in bed together." I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Adam shut up." She said smacking my leg playfully. I just chuckled.

"I swear you guys have more sex then I do." Dave said.

"Not really." Jenna said.

"Really you guys have sex almost every week."Alli said.

"No we haven't had sex for two weeks now so not true." I said

"Fine then you have a lot of sex in one week." Alli said.

"Okay now that is something I can't deny." I said as my parents walked in. I thought I was going to have a heart attack for a second.

"What are you guys doing?" my dad asked.

"We are planning our trip." I said.

"Then why are you talking about sex?" my mom asked.

"Do you have ears like a bat or something how did you know we started to have a conversation about that?" I asked.

"Well you i head you getting cocky when we walked in." My mom said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah well you guys finish planning your trip and no more sex talk please." my mom said while walking with my dad to her room.

"Now that was awkward." I said everyone started laughing.

"Okay since everything is planned out you guys want to go shopping so we can get you three new outfits since we alright went and got us some new bathing suits, outfits and flip flops. Since we are going in three days." Alli said. All of us guys looked at each other and did a slit nod to make sure the others wanted to go.

"Sure." I spooked up.

"Okay we can go in my car." Alli said. We all agree.

"Mom, Dad we will be leaving to go shopping. I will be back for dinner." I said.

"Okay." My mom yelled down.

We went shopping and Eli, Dave and I got three new swim trunks, three outfits, and a pair of flip flops.

* * *

**Three days later**

It was 5 in the morning and we all were packing up my mom's van that she traded with me for the trip to the airport since it was two hours away and she wasn't going to drive up there and back home. We needed to go on the airplane to California so we all made sure we had our pass ports, tickets and money.

We we're on the plane. All the girls sat in front of us having Jenna near the window then Alli and next to her was Clare. I was sitting Near the Window then it was Dave and Eli.

"I can't wait until we get there."Clare said as all the girls turned around and look at us.

"Yeah this is going to be better then last time I went when Drew and Bianca were about to get married." I said.

"Yeah what was the best part about that?" Dave asked.

"The place were we had Drew's bachelor party." I said.

"I bet." Dave said then I felt something hit me.

"Watch yourself." she said warning me.

"Fine." I said laughing.

"Everyone please fasten your seat belt." the flight attend said.

It took us about 4 hours to get there. When we finally arrived we went to the place where we rented our car and drove straight to the hotel.

"The hotel is under Clare Edwards." Clare said.

"Yes we have you for the penthouse room for a week." she said.

"Yes that's correct." Clare said.

"Okay that is room 1204. You take the elevator up to the twelfth floor."She said handing us three keys to the door.

"Okay thank you." we all said.

We took the elevator up with all our bags. Once we got to the room Clare opened the door and it was beautiful. We had four queen size beds two on each side of the room with a big tv then there was another tv in the living room. When we went on the porch there was a jacuzzi on the balcony. When we went to the bathroom we had a jet tub and a stand up shower.

"This is beautiful." Clare said.

"Yes it is." Eli said.

"See it was a great idea to have you ladies pick the hotel." I said and everyone nodded in agreement. We choose the beds and sleeping arrangements. In one bed it was me and Jenna, Eli and Clare then Alli and Dave get their own bed. We put our stuff in a dresser when Jenna was finish she went to the balcony. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist she leaned back into my embrace.

"I can't wait to get you in that tub alone." I whispered in her ear. She started to blush.

"I was waiting for you to say something perky." she said turning around to look at me.

"You know me so well." I said kissing her lips as we started to make out.

"Okay you guys have to promise us your not going to have sex in our presence and if you decide to do it in the tub or shower to clean up after yourselves and not make loud noises." Clare said.

"We can't promise you any thing and in we I mean Jenna." I said.

"Hey I'm not loud usually it's you." Jenna said.

"Yeah sure if that's what you think." I said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Do you want me to prove it we can definitely have a quickie." I said.

"Eww this getting gross." Alli said.

"Your just mad that Dallas isn't here to have sex with." I said.

"No I am not actually." she said.

"Oh that's good." I said.

"The answer is no for the quickie Adam but later." Jenna said walking away.

"Fine with me. I have more energy at night." I said smiling.

"You are one lucky guy." Dave said.

"Yeah at least you went all the way." Eli said.

"I feel bad for you buddy but hey that's okay." I said patting Eli's shoulder.

"Thanks." Eli said.

"We should go out to eat for dinner." Alli said.

"Alright that's fine with us." Eli said.

"Let's get this party started." I said.

"shut up." " stop being an idiot." Alli and Jenna yelled.

"Bitches." I mumbled under my breathe as I walk pass them. Then I received a smack in the back of my head.

* * *

**I hope this was better then my last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	33. I was serious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

"I think we should go to the Dinning room for dinner and order something there since we all most have serious jet leg like I do." Dave said as we walked to the elevator.

"Yeah I agree with Dave." Eli said.

"I'm up for anything right about now." I said. We looked at the girls

"Fine." They said as went into the elevator and pressed the lobby floor where the dinning room is at.

We went and ate. Once we were finished we went back to our room. Everyone decided they wanted to take a shower before bed because of our travel.

"Who's taking a shower or bath first?" Eli asked.

"Adam and Jenna you are automatically going last." Alli said smiling.

"What why?" Jenna asked.

"Well we all know you guys want to get close in there." Alli said.

"No I don't that was him and his pervy mind of his." Jenna said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Okay then this is the order it's going to be Clare, Me, Jenna, Dave, Eli, and Adam." Alli said.

"Why do I have to go last?" I asked.

"Just in case you have to master bate." Alli said laughing.

"Please you think I master bate. I don't need to do that." I said.

"Yea yeah we know."Eli said. Everyone else took a shower and finally was done. It was finally my turn. I decided to take a shower. I washed up my body then my hair. When I was done and I got dressed I looked in the mirror to look at my facial hair that was growing in. I left the bathroom and went to put my dirty cloths in a bag and laid on the bed with Jenna who was under the covers since the A/C was on so i crawled under next to her.

"How was your hand?" Dave asked.

"Your funny I didn't do that." I said.

"Adam you don't need to lie." Eli said joining in.

"Yeah Adam it's nothing to be ashamed of." Alli said next.

"Aw Jenna I guess he couldn't wait for you." Clare added. That's when I got an idea. I started to smirk at them all as I moved closer to Jenna. I started to kiss her neck and touch her where I knew she would start to get turned on from.

"Adam not now." She said fighting a groan but then we started to make out and I started roaming under her cloths.

"Okay this is getting gross." Alli said.

"Damn he's good." Dave said.

"I swear he surpassed the master. That means I became the grasshopper." Eli said.

"What did we tell you guys." Clare said. We pulled away from each other and started to smile at them. I got off of Jenna.

"Yeah we know." I said.

"What you guys were just in a full blown make out session what just happen?" Dave asked.

"I'm just showing you I can have sex when I want to and we can stop easy when we want to plus if I wanted to have sex with her in the bathroom or room I would of. That's why I don't need to master bate like Dave and Eli has to since they haven't had sex for so long." I said with a smile.

"Fine we get it." Dave said.

"Yeah." Eli said.

"Oh but before I forget. Eli and Dave how was your hand oh and Clare and Alli how is your vibrator?" I asked them.

"Shut up!" They said.

"Why are you guys turning red?" I asked.

"I hate you Torres." They said.

"Sure you do." I said laughing at them. After that we watched a little TV until everyone was a sleep. I was almost there until Jenna started to move me around.

"Adam are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked her.

"Let's go have a quickie in the bathroom." She demanded.

"Okay." I said getting up and grabbing a condom then meeting her in the bathroom.

"Can you do this quick and quiet?" she asked.

"Yeah only if you don't moan loudly." I said.

"Fine." She said with a smile. We only took off our pants. I put the condom on, I sat on the toilet with a towel under me, she started to climb over me and I entered her slowly she started to moan a bit so I started to kiss her. She started to move up and down my length. She let out a few more moans as I started to quicken the pace and meeting her with each thrust. About 10 minutes and we both met our climax. We cleaned up our mess and went back to the bed.

"Adam I don't know what you do to her but once you shut the door we automatically heard moans coming from the bathroom." Alli said.

"Adam I guess you weren't lying when you said Jenna was a loud moaner." Dave said.

"Yeah seriously it woke me up out of a good dream." Eli said.

"Well did you at least clean up the mess in there." Clare said.

"Sorry and yes." Jenna said as she was turning as red as a tomato.

"I told you guys. She can't really control them." I said laughing at them.

After that we all went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you Enjoy!

Please review!


	34. He's your what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning. Jenna was laying on my chest with her arms wrapped around me. She moved a bit and her eyes met mine. She gave a small smile she got up and walk to the bathroom and closed the door. I just smirked as I got up and grabbed both of our toothbrushes and went to the bathroom.

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"Welcome." i said as we started to brush our teeth. When we were both done and she left the bathroom I went to use the toilet. When I was done with the bathroom I left I notice everyone was up now.

"At least we wasn't waken up by some loud moaning." Alli said. Jenna started to blush when she said that.

"We weren't in the mood for morning sex but you might be awaken by it tomorrow." I said with a grin.

"You need to get him a lease." Alli said I just started to smirk and I think Jenna notice.

"Don't even say it Adam." Jenna said.

"Fine I won't but that's only because I don't know what you would do to me." I said.

"I still can't believe you weren't lying about her moaning loud." Dave said.

"I have to admit I enjoy hearing her but I don't enjoy when my mom hears because then I get this talk about how loud she can get when we have sex and is very awkward." I said.

"I bet. I think us guys should go get dress before the ladies have to do there hair which I remind you takes forever." Dave said.

"Right." Eli and I said in unison. We all took turns in using the bathroom. When we were done the girls got dress the started to work on there make up and hair.

"I think we all can agree that girls take forever on everything." Dave said.

"I really wish they would hurry up." Eli said.

"I know I'm hungry and I want to eat so badly." I said.

"What you didn't have a good midnight snack last night?" Dave asked.

"Thats what got me so hungry." I said.

"Really you were only in there for 10-15 minutes." Eli said.

"Eli my friend you haven't experience what late night sex has affect on someone. Hopefully we can get you to have sex before you go to college." I said with a smirk.

"I have to agree with Adam you do feel like your hungry maybe because were using a lot of energy. You will understand when you and Clare experience it then you can tell us if you disagree." Dave said

"Alright fine if you guys say so." Eli said.

"Are you even a virgin?" I asked. Eli turned red.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Well then it will be 10x more special than anything when your both virgins." I said to him.

"that's right you were a virgin when you and Jenna first started had sex so she is the only one."Dave said.

"Yes what's your point?" I asked.

"Truth be told I wasn't a virgin when I first had sex with Alli and she wasn't either but once I dated Sam and had sex with her then she dumped me I realize it's better to have a little fun for a while then decide when it's time to start being with only with one person." Dave said.

"I think I will stay with the one I have." I said and Eli nodded. When that was said the girls came out.

"Are you guys ready to explore California." Clare asked.

"Yeah let's go get breakfast first I'm dying over here." I said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan. We should grab our swim cloths just in case we decided to go to the ocean and we don't have to come back." Alli said.

"Okay." we said as we grabbed our cloths, wallets, phones, towels, and cards for the room. We all went straight to the vehicle we rented. We looked threw the GPS for a good breakfast diners. We picked the one closer to us called Medina un comensal de la (Medina a family diner). We parked the car and went inside.

"Hello welcome to Medina un comensal de la familia. How many will I need to sit?" she asked.

"There is 6 of us." I said.

"Okay follow me." she said. 'Medina sounds very familiar.' I thought to myself. "Here you go my husband will be out to take your order in a minute." She said. We sat at the table and went through the breakfast menu.

"This place is beautiful." Jenna said.

"This place looks absolutely amazing." Clare said.

"Hello my name is Edward Medina. I will be your waiter t-..." he said but stopped when he looked at me like he was studying my face.

"Not to be rude sir but are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes sorry you just look a lot like someone I knew and you look like my other children from my second wife. I would say you look more like my daughter from my first marriage.I guess it's just she has the same eyes that you have but I haven't seen her for a long time so she might be a lot different now. Let's get down to business right what can I get you for drinks and if your ready to eat.

We all order the same thing with different styles for the eggs. It was orange, two eggs, 4 slice of bacon, home fries and toast. When he walked away everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know him?" Jenna asked. I looked down from there gaze and tried to think.

"I don't know." I said. I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I got there I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey sweetie." She said.

"I was wondering do you know a Edward Medina?" I asked her. she took a few minutes to respond.

"Y-yes Adam I know him. He was the one I married and h-he is your b-biological father but he never treated you right when we thought you were going through a faze with not wearing dresses and be a little girl we thought was right for you so he started to hit you. That's when I filed for a divorce. After the trial and he said he didn't want you. We met Omar and Drew. You know what happened after that. When I asked you who your father was you would say Omar it was like you already forgot who was your real father was so I left it at that. Why do you ask." my mom said.

"we went to a diner and he said I looked like his daughter from his first marriage so that's why I called you. I better get going before they get worried about me." I said.

"Okay be carefully when your around him." she said.

"okay I will." I said. I hanged up then I left the bathroom. Still trying to remember.  
When I walked out I bumped into a girl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

"Your lucky your cute. I'm Jazzmyn Medina my parents are the owner. what's your name?" she asked.

"Adam Torres." I said.

"Well your very cute and I hope i can see you again." she said writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Okay. bye." I said.

"Bye." She said. I was walking to the table. 'I might have been hit on by my sister. gross.' I thought to myself.

"Hey you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Eli pressed.

"Yeah nothing is going to ruin how excited I am for the beach." I said with a smirk. When everyone believed me my smile had left my face as I started to think. 'what do I do? Should I tell them after we leave so I don't have to be here again? Ugh so many questions and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should not tell them and come back later to talk to him.' I thought.

"Earth to Adam." Jenna waved her hand in front of me to catch my attention.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"You were really spacing out on us that I thought we might have needed to throw water on you." Clare said with a smile.

"Sorry about that guys. Just got lost in thought." I said.

"Here you guys go. Can I get you anything else?" He asked but I just stared up at him and shake my head afraid to speak in case I said something that I would regret. "Are you sure I never seen you before?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said.

"Edward dear you have a few more tables to take c-care of." a older lady said walking over but paused when she looked at me. She started looking between me and Edward. "Edward is this your son?" She questioned.

"No mama I only have daughters with Elizabeth." He said.

"What about that other girl." she asked. 'Oh no.' I thought to myself.

"She had my only daughter. " He said.

"Oh yeah whatever happen to my first granddaughter." she asked.

"Well I don't really know. After the divorce I didn't want anything to do with them remember." He said.

"Oh right she liked dressing up like a boy and never wore the dresses I bought her. What was her name again? Who was it that your married again. I forget so much with old age." She asked.

"Her name was Gracie Marianna Medina. Her mother is Audra." He said with a careless tone. That's when everyone looked at me. 'Yeah just look at me and make it obvious.' I thought to myself. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is fine." I spoke up.

"Okay good." He said with a smile.

"Sorry having our conversation in front of you. Oh and young man you are very handsome it's a shame that you aren't part of the family you look just like him." she said as her and her son walked away. Everyone was staring at me.

"I don't know have to call my mom later to ask." I simply said even if I'm lying that I already know.

We finished eating.

"How was everything?" He asked.

"Good!" everyone said.

"Thats good. Well you guys can go. Your meal was on the house. Thanks to my mother." He said.

"Okay thank you." We all said. We all left the diner.

"Hey handsome boy wait up." We heard someone say as we were nearing the car. We turned around and notice it was the older lady.

"My name is Marianna and young man I have this big feeling your my son's son. I was wondering were did you get those scars." she pointed out since I was wearing a white tank top to show off my muscles which also shows were I was shot my sophomore year and bits of my surgery scars.

"oh well I was shot because my step-brother was an idiot." I said not surer to which scar she was referring to.

"No Not that scar the once on your chest." She said pointing out my scars showing a bit through my tank top. 'I knew I should of don that cream more.' zi thought to myself.

"Oh that was a surgery that I had like about a year ago." I said.

"Sweetie I don't know your name now but I do know that your my son's child. I maybe old but not stupid like my son is Gracie. what do you go by now?" she said the last Gracie in a whisper. My eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"My name is Adam Torres." I said.

"Audra got remarried as well. I always liked her. Plus between you and me I always wanted a grandson because my granddaughters are not as sweet at the age of 12 and 8 years old. I really want get to know you better if that's okay with you and your mom." She said.

"Yeah I can see if it's alright with her." I said.

"Good here is my number call me and we can talk more." She said handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay I will possibly talk to you later. Oh and thank you for the free food we appreciated it." I said.

"You are very welcome dear." she said as we went our separate ways. When we piled into the car that's when the questions started to come my way.

"What is going on?" Jenna asked. When that was asked I told them everything my mom told me and how she told me to stay away from him.

"Wow who would of known we would meet your biological dad. This is insane." Clare said.

"You want to know the worst part?" I asked.

"What?" they asked.

"I think I was hit on by my sister because she gave me her number." I said pulling out the paper to show them. Jenna took it out of my hand.

"Give me a call sometime maybe we can have some fun." she read the note out loud as everyone started to laugh.

"This is not funny. it's very gross if she's my sister.." I said.

"Right you have a point you should of told her you have a girlfriend." Alli said.

"She was the 12 year old it wasn't like I would do something with a girl younger than me plus that would be very creepy." I said.

"Yeah plus she sounds like Dave's type of girl." Eli said.

"Lets just drop this conversation." I said.

"Fine but later you should call your mom and tell her what happened." Jenna said and I just nodded as I turned my head to the window.

* * *

**Okay this chapter maybe a little boring but I realized I should throw in Adam's real dad. **  
**Hope you enjoy!**  
**Please review!**


End file.
